Llaves
by AliNavgo
Summary: Un incidente amenaza la vida de Sakura y su vida cambia dejándola sin la compañía de sus más queridos amigos. Pasan los años y se encuentran con una amenaza occidental que les hará reunirse de nuevo, uniendo fuerzas para combatir un verdadero mal.
1. Chapter 1: Advertencia

Capitulo I: ADVERTENCIA.

Bajó corriendo muy emocionadamente las escaleras, era seguro que había recibido una de sus cartas. Siempre se las enviaba muy puntualmente, era su costumbre y ella se sentía feliz por eso.

-Recibiste una carta del mocoso, el peluche la está abriendo- susurró con una sonrisa el muchacho que se encontraba al pie de las escaleras. Le encantaba verla feliz, y aunque le doliera tenía que hacer a un lado su orgullo y dejar que ella intentara vivir su vida.

-¡Kero!- gritó ella con enfado mientras corría hacia la cocina, pero se detuvo al pasar por la sala.

Ahí sentado cómodamente en un sillón se encontraba algo que parecía un osito de peluche con alas y una larga cola, intentando abrir un sobre.

-¡Dámela!- gritó la chica mientras le arrebataba la correspondencia de las manos al peluche.

-Sólo intentaba verificar que no tuviera peligro alguno- susurró indignadamente.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?, ¡si es una carta de Shaoran!- dijo la chica sonrojándose mientras abrazaba el sobre.

-El peluche tiene razón, no sabemos si podemos confiar en el mocoso- dijo el joven que aparecía nuevamente junto a la muchacha, sin darle importancia al osito, que se quejaba a gritos pidiendo que no lo llamaran peluche- pero; qué van a saber los monstruos del peligro…

-¡Ya te dije que no soy un monstruo!- gritó enfurecida mientras lo pisaba con coraje. Después de eso subió corriendo las escaleras y siguió así hasta llegar a su habitación.

-Shaoran-decía sonrojada mientras daba vueltas abrazando la carta, hasta que se mareó y se dejó caer sobre la cama. Abrió la carta y comenzó a leer:

``Querida Sakura: -suspiró- Te extraño muchísimo, no veo la hora de regresar a Tomoeda para verte.

Tus cartas son un gran consuelo para mí, pero preferiría tu presencia. Te tengo buenas noticias, mi madre me ha dicho que por mi actitud responsable es muy probable que pueda ser el jefe de mi clan antes de ser mayor de edad; estoy muy feliz por eso, toda mi vida he sido educado para asumir el mando del clan: mis hermanas se han emocionado mucho. Pero hay algo que me preocupa:

Cuando se lo dije a Meiling se mostró algo triste, ¿Por qué será? No lo se y me tiene muy perturbado. Le pregunté porque se comportaba así, pero no me quiso decir nada. Me preocupa.

Pero no quiero hablar de cosas tristes, me pregunto como estarán todos por allá, espero que bien.

Ya no tengo mucho que contarte a excepción de que te quiero y te extraño mucho y te tengo una sorpresa, muy pronto iré a Japón acompañando a una de mis hermanas, para arreglar un asunto. En realidad aún no tenemos fecha exacta, pero te prometo que iré a verte.

Es momento de despedirme, te quiero mucho.

PD: saluda a Daidouji y a Hiragizawa de mi parte.

Con amor,

Li Shaoran.´´

-¡Ay Shaoran, yo también te extraño mucho!- suspiró mientras doblaba cariñosamente la hoja que acababa de terminar de leer. Hacía alrededor de tres años que no veía a Shaoran y, a pesar de que se habían escrito casi a diario desde que se separaron, lo extrañaba mucho. Se había puesto muy feliz por la noticia de que volvería.

-¡Sakura!- se escuchó desde afuera de la habitación- ¡deja entrar a la maravillosa bestia del sello!- dijo vanidosamente.

-Ya voy- susurró la muchacha, mientras se levantaba para abrir la puerta al pequeño guardián.

-Tu papá acaba de llegar, así que Touya me ha mandado a esconderme- dijo indignado mientras agitaba una carta que llevaba en sus manos.

-¡Que bueno!- dijo alegremente Sakura.

-Ni tan bueno, cuando tu papá esta en la casa tengo que estar oculto- se quejaba el guardián sin darse cuenta de que su ama ya se había retirado.

-Espera, recibiste otra carta… ¿de quien podrá ser? No tiene remitente- dijo observando el sobre.

**********************Un par de horas después***********************

La puerta se abrió con cuidado, nadie lo podía ver. Pero hubo una pequeña falla en sus planes, frente a él se encontraba una chica con el entrecejo fruncido y realmente molesta.

-Te he dicho que no salgas de mi habitación mientras papá está en la casa, ¿por qué nunca me obedeces?- preguntó en un tono muy bajo.

-Lo que pasa es que tengo mucha hambre y tú no me traes comida, ¿me piensas matar de hambre?

-Eres muy exagerado Kero. Aquí traigo un pedazo de pastel confórmate con esto y no hagas ruido- pidió la muchacha mientras le daba un pequeño plato envuelto en una servilleta al guardián y lo empujaba dentro de la habitación.

-Pero Sakura- dijo el guardián ya encerrado- necesito decirte algo…

-Será luego Kero. Touya, papá y yo iremos al cine. Podrás salir, pero hasta que nos hayamos ido y recuerda ser cauteloso con lo que hagas. Adiós- se despidió la joven mientras bajaba las escaleras corriendo.

-Esta niña nunca me deja decirle nada y luego se queja porque no le aviso con tiempo- decía mientras se acomodaba frente al televisor en el que había estado jugando videojuegos, pero se detuvo al observar la carta que se encontraba en el escritorio- ¿y si la abro?- dudó- ¿de quien podrá ser…?

No muy lejos de ahí, en alguna otra parte de la ciudad de Tomoeda, un joven tocaba impaciente a la puerta de una hermosa mansión.

-¿Quién es él?- preguntó una mujer que observaba desde la ventana al muchacho que ingresaba al jardín, llevando consigo unos libros y siguiendo a la persona que lo guiaba en dirección a la casa.

-Es solo un amigo mamá.

-¿Estás segura de que no es tu novio?, no me gustaría que tuvieras novio a los catorce años.

-No, no es mi novio. Viene a ayudarme a estudiar para el examen de mañana- dijo sonriente una muchacha, mientras se acercaba a la ventana.

-¿Por qué tiene que ayudarte él? Tú eres muy inteligente y no creo que necesites ayuda para estudiar.

-He tenido algunos problemas para entender lo que vendrá en el examen y él se ofreció a ayudarme. No pude negarme a tan amable ofrecimiento.

-No recuerdo haberlo visto antes. No es de por aquí, ¿verdad?

-En realidad no. Viene de intercambio, desde Inglaterra. Llegó hace unos meses, aunque ya había estado en este país. Estudió un año conmigo en la primaria.

-Entonces Sakura también lo conoce, ¿Por qué no la invitaste a ella también?- preguntó la mujer.

-La invité- aseguró la chica- pero su padre llegaba hoy de un viaje muy largo, y ella quería estar con él- dijo con una sonrisa.

Alguien tocó a la puerta.

-Pase- ordenó la mujer.

Una muchacha que parecía ser de la servidumbre, entró sin hacer mucho ruido.

-Señorita Tomoyo- se dirigió a la joven- un muchacho la espera en el recibidor.

-Está bien, iré en un minuto. Llévalo a mi habitación, por favor.

-Sí. Con su permiso- dijo la muchacha mientras se retiraba.

-Lo esperaré en mi habitación- aseguró Tomoyo mientras besaba en la mejilla a su madre.

-Tomoyo, hija…- la detuvo su madre- bueno quiero decirte que he conseguido una hermosa escuela en el extranjero, en Estados Unidos y tal vez te gustaría asistir a ese colegio, así estaríamos más tiempo juntas, ya que mis nuevos negocios son allá y pienso mudarme a ese país dentro de unas semanas…

-Mamá, yo sé que no te mudas por tus negocios… sino por el abuelo-susurró abrazando a su madre, a quien se le humedecían los ojos.

-Me duele mucho la muerte de mi padre- aseguró estrechando con fuerza a su hija- piensa lo del colegio, no quiero dejarte sola…

-No estaré sola mamá. Aquí están Sakura y todos mis amigos- dijo con una sonrisa, y al ver la tristeza reflejada en la cara de su madre, continuó- pero te aseguró que lo pensaré muy bien, antes de tomar una decisión- después de decir esto, abrazó a su madre y salió de la habitación en la que se encontraban.

Caminó por largos pasillos hasta llegar a su alcoba. Entró y comenzó a buscar su mochila.

La verdad era que no le importaba mucho lo que buscaba. Lo del examen era una excusa. Había mentido porque necesitaba hablar con su amigo a solas, pero no sabía exactamente qué le diría o cómo se lo diría.

Todo era muy confuso, necesitaba hablar con alguien, pero no quería decírselo a Sakura, así que optó por hablar con él. Él sabría ayudarla, pero… ¿estaba lista para hablar?

Tocaron la puerta.

-Pase- dijo ella mientras sacaba los libros de su mochila.

-Hola Tomoyo- dijo sonriente un chico entrando a la habitación.

-Hola Eriol, ¿Cómo estas?- preguntó nerviosa.

-Bien, gracias. ¿Estás lista para estudiar?- se sentó a su lado.

-Más o menos- dijo ella con la mirada en el piso.

-¿Por qué?, ¿Qué sucede?

******En la residencia de los Kinomoto******

-¿De quién será esta carta?- se preguntaba mientras observaba la carta en sus manos.

El pequeño guardián sentía un inexplicable temor hacia el objeto. No le inspiraba nada de confianza. Tenía en mente abrir la carta y asegurarse de que no tuviera algún peligro, pero…

-Ya llegué y te traje algunos dulces- dijo sonriente la chica que acababa de entrar a la habitación.

-¡Dulces!- exclamó la pequeña bestia olvidándose de la carta.

-Sí y son en compensación por haberte dejado solo. Disfrútalos, pero no salgas, mi papá esta limpiando la casa y no debe verte-dijo mientras su atención era llamada hacia la carta ubicada en su escritorio.

-¡Qué ricos!- aseguró el guardián mientras comía todos los que podía, sin darse cuenta de que su ama se encontraba distraída en la carta que intentaba abrir.

Tocaron a la puerta de la habitación.

-Pase- dijo la joven.

-Sakura, papá se acostará a dormir, así que no hagan ruido- gruñó el joven que acababa de entrar. Al ver que la chica no reaccionaba continuó:- Sakura, ¿estás bien…?

-¿Qué?- reacciono incrédula soltando la hoja que estaba leyendo.

-Que si estás bien. ¿Qué estabas leyendo?

-Nada importante- respondió sonriente mientras guardaba la carta en un cajón de su escritorio.

-Bien, estaré abajo- dijo el joven con un tono de desconfianza, mientras se disponía a salir.

-Emmm… Touya- trató de llamar la atención de su hermano.

-Si- se detuvo y la observo con preocupación.

-Necesito salir unas horas…

-¿A dónde?

-Es que… me reuniré con Tomoyo- mintió.

-¿En su casa?

-Ehh… sí, sí claro- se notó nerviosa, pero feliz.

-Bien, pero no llegues tarde- pidió inseguro.

-No te preocupes- sonrió mientras tomaba su abrigo.

-Yo voy contigo- aseguró el guardián.

-¡No!- gritó casi asustada- Iré yo sola- dijo mientras salía corriendo con dirección al parque pingüino.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento- aseguró Touya mientras la observaba dirigirse a un lugar que definitivamente no era la casa de Tomoyo.

-¿La seguimos?- preguntó Kerberos.

-Nosotros son muchas personas. Iré yo solo.

-Aún no has recuperado por completo tu don, aunque la encontraras no podrías protegerla.

-Bien, iremos juntos.

-Vamos- dijo mientras entraba en la mochila que Touya sostenía.

*******************En la recamara de Tomoyo******************

El joven, confundido, pero lleno de curiosidad, siguió observando a la chica frente a él. Aquella muchacha que evadía su mirada y sus preguntas desde hacía un buen rato, poniendo como excusa un examen que en definitiva no existía.

Desde el momento en que volvió a verla sintió algo diferente en su amistad, y creía firmemente que ella también lo había notado. No estaba seguro si debía decírselo, lo único que le quedaba totalmente claro era que algo no estaba bien.

También había tenido tiempo de observar el comportamiento de la joven, y había notado que ella estaba confundida, no sabía si más que él, pero tenía que ayudarla. El problema era que tampoco sabía cómo hacerlo, cómo ayudarla. Si ella no se lo decía por su cuenta, tal vez era porque no quería que él se metiera, pero esta reunión de estudios decía todo lo contrario.

Tal vez no quería ser ella la que tocara el tema, así que lo haría él:

-Tomoyo… bueno, yo sé que… este…

-Eriol, ¿me disculpas un momento?- lo interrumpió.

-Sí, sí claro- se impresionó.

-Ahora vuelvo- aseguró mientras salía de la habitación dejando totalmente confundido a su amigo.

Ella quería contárselo todo Eriol, sabía que él la ayudaría a manejar esta situación tan nueva para ella y que sin duda su amigo podría tratar mucho mejor. Pero aún no estaba segura de revelar su secreto, la asustaba demasiado la perspectiva de que las cosas cambiaran, de que ya no fuesen igual.

Cuando Eriol regresó, ella se sentía feliz, la magia había vuelto a su vida y era lindo el imaginar que volverían a vivir aquellas aventuras que pasaron cuando eran niños, y se sintió aún mejor cuando se enteró de que Li tenía pensado volver. Todo sería como en los viejos tiempos. Volvería a reírse de la timidez de Shaoran y tal vez de Sakura, confeccionaría diseños hermosos para su amiga y el pequeño Kero, y quien sabe tal vez también para sus dos amigos varones. Pero todo cambió y pasó tan rápido… en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, literalmente, su vida había cambiado, aquella vida de la que tanto disfrutaba, que no hubiera cambiado por nada en el mundo, ahora esa vida era diferente. Sabía cosas que no quería saber y veía cosas que no quería ver.

-¿Te sientes mal?- preguntó un anciano de ojos cafés y tez blanca, frente a ella.

-No, no pude decirle nada. Estoy muy confundida y aterrada, me asusta la idea de que mi vida cambie tanto.

-Tomoyo, hija. No te asustes, así no eres tú. Sé valiente y trata de enfrentar tus temores, seguro que tu amigo te ayudará.

-¿Y si no le importa lo que me pasa?

-Dudo que no le importe, entré a tu habitación y se ve que está preocupado por ti y no es el único; He observado a tu madre y también está muy preocupada: Te vez triste y sin ánimos, ya no eres la misma.

-Mi madre se sentiría mejor si pudiera verte.

-Si, lo se. Pero sabes que no puede hacerlo- aseguró tristemente el anciano.

-Necesito valor y fuerza. Lo haré, hoy mismo- dijo sonriendo decidida.

-Sabes que tienes todo mi apoyo- argumentó el anciano.

-Gracias, abuelo-dijo mientras volvía a su habitación.

-De nada hija-dijo antes de desaparecer sin dejar rastro alguno.

Tomoyo caminaba decididamente hacia su habitación, pero algo muy singular llamo su atención. En una mesita al costado de la puerta de su recamara, se encontraba una pequeña llave rosada con una estrella en la punta.

La llave mágica de Sakura; posiblemente la había olvidado, el día anterior cuando su amiga la había visitado. Era extraño que no se la hubiera pedido ese día en la escuela; posiblemente tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza y no pudo recordar su llave. Esa era la única explicación.

Se acercó. La tomaría y guardaría hasta el día siguiente para dársela a su amiga.

Tocó la llave, pero un fuerte dolor de cabeza la obligó a cerrar los ojos y en la oscuridad pudo ver una imagen que se hacía más y más clara con mucha rapidez.

Un lugar lleno de plantas y árboles. Una persona con una capa negra que cubría todo su cuerpo se encontraba atacando y golpeando algo en el piso.

El pequeño bulto empezó a tomar forma frente a sus ojos; era una persona, una jovencita que sangraba abundantemente en todo su cuerpo, alguien que le pareció más que conocida, era una persona muy cercana a la misma Tomoyo, era…

-¡Sakura!- gritó mientras entraba lo más rápido que podía a su habitación para avisar a su amigo.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó angustiado al ver el terror de su amiga.

-¡Es Sakura!- gritó con desesperación.

-¿Qué le pasa a Sakura?- preguntó al notar que su amiga repetía el nombre sin decir nada más.

-¡Está en peligro!, ¡tienes que ayudarla!- suplicó horrorizada.

Eriol al ver la desesperación de su amiga, supo que no mentía, así que intentó sentir la presencia mágica de Sakura, dándose cuenta de que se estaba debilitando mucho y muy rápidamente.

-¿En dónde está?- preguntó alterado mientras ambos corrían hacía la puerta principal.

-Creo que en el parque pingüino…

-Es mejor que te quedes aquí Tomoyo, es muy peligroso y no sabemos qué esperar- argumentó mientras detenía a su amiga en la entrada de su casa.

-Está bien- aseguró inclinando la mirada tristemente por no servirles de algo a sus amigos.

-Todo estará bien- susurró mientras la abrazaba, para después correr en dirección al parque.

-Eriol…- lo llamó antes de que se alejara demasiado. El chico viró la cabeza- toma- le lanzó la llave de Sakura.

Él la contemplo estupefacto; ¿Cómo podía tenerla ella…?

-¡Corre!- gritó Tomoyo al ver que su amigo no se movía.

-Sí- reaccionó Eriol y comenzó a correr nuevamente.

Era extraño que Tomoyo tuviera la llave, pero mas extraño aún que supiera lo que estaba pasando, ¿quién le habría avisado ó cómo se habría enterado? Él no lo había notado porque estuvo muy ocupado buscando la manera y el momento para decirle a su amiga lo que sentía por ella.

Sabía que Sakura era la mejor amiga de Tomoyo, y si algo le pasaba se sentiría muy culpable: no podría responder ante los Kinomoto, Li, ni mucho menos ante su querida Tomoyo.

Pero, lo que le parecía más extraño era el hecho de que no pudiera sentir otra presencia mágica, cerca de Sakura, ni siquiera la de los guardianes; la única explicación era que estuvieran en sus identidades falsas, o… muertos. Pero no podía ser, no lo quería creer. Nadie había muerto y nadie moriría, no mientras él estuviera vivo.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que ya estaba en el parque pingüino.

Ya había oscurecido, por lo que resultaba muy notorio unos destellos de luz verde, que sobresalían entre el espeso bosque.

Entró en el bosque con rapidez para encontrarse con dos personas desmalladas frente a una barrera de energía… Yukito y Touya…

-Eriol- se escuchó una voz chillona detrás de él.

-Kerberos… ¿estás bien?- preguntó al ver al pequeño peluche arrastrándose hacia la reencarnación de su creador.

-Eriol… tienes que ayudar a Sakura- dijo señalando la barrera de energía mientras el joven lo levantaba con cuidado.

El chico viró la cabeza para observar mejor el lugar que señalaba el guardián; y ahí, dentro de la barrera mágica, se encontraba una persona, con una larga capucha oscura que cubría por completo todo su cuerpo, pateando con malicia una pequeña y delicada figura que, ensangrentada por completo, intentaba protegerse de los agresivos golpes con sus brazos: Sakura…

-¡Libérate!- gritó mientras su pequeña llave negra se convertía en un largo báculo- ¡Poderes de la oscuridad, bríndenme la energía necesaria para…- se detuvo al ver como la barrera desaparecía dando paso al encapuchado que se dirigía hacia él.

-No vine a pelear- aseguró con una voz ronca, para luego comenzar a reír despiadadamente: -, contigo no.

-¿Quién eres y qué viniste a hacer aquí?- preguntó con temor.

-¿Quién soy? No importa quien soy yo, sino quién es ella- río mientras señalaba a Sakura, que aún se encontraba tirada y sangrando-. Sólo vine a advertirles, a darles una advertencia para el futuro jefe del clan Li, no queremos a un Li en el concilio, ni mucho menos a Shaoran Li. Cualquier cosa que él haga repercutirá en las personas a su alrededor- se carcajeó.

El encapuchado sacó un collar de su capa; un dije en forma de una flor negra que acarició, después se desvaneció dejando a un estupefacto Eriol, que no encontraba qué hacer o qué decir.

-E…riol- se escuchó con debilidad.

-Sakura…- corrió al lado de su amiga para abrazarla- No te preocupes… todo estará bien, lo prometo…

Todo estaba muy limpio, el ambiente olía a alcohol y a desesperación para los ahí presentes.

Se preguntaban qué había pasado exactamente, nadie lo sabía, sólo Sakura, la única que seguía inconsciente.

"¿Quién era?", se preguntaba una y otra vez Eriol: "es extraño que no haya sentido ninguna presencia mágica, ni estando tan cerca de ese sujeto. Sin duda, él era un ser mágico; poseía magia, que no fui capaz de sentir, ¿Por qué no pude sentirlo? No creo haber estado tan distraído como para no darme cuenta… pero… aquel dije…´´ pensó recordando el collar que el hombre había sacado antes de desaparecer; ``¿podría ser una especie de escudo mágico…?´´

-Hiragizawa… necesito hablar contigo-lo sorprendió una voz a su lado.

-¿Cómo te encuentras, Touya?- preguntó con mucha amabilidad y una sonrisa en su cara.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- preguntó impaciente.

-No estoy seguro- aseguró cambiando por completo su expresión, se notaba en él un poco de preocupación-, pero creo que fue un…

-¿Cómo está Sakura?- se oyó una nueva voz, Tomoyo- ¿ya despertó?

-No, Sakura aún no reacciona…

-Pero está fuera de peligro, ¿verdad?- los interrumpió.

-Sí, ella está bien- aseguró Touya-. Ahora, Hiragizawa, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó con ese sujeto?- preguntó con desesperación y preocupación.

-Él dijo que era una advertencia para Li y…

-¡El mocoso!, ¡ya decía yo que ese mocoso tenía algo que ver!- gritó sin tomar en cuenta a los jóvenes frente a él, que intentaban hacer que bajara el volumen de su voz. Continuó- Por eso es que nunca me cayó bien- aseguró tranquilizándose un poco.

-¿Tú estas bien, Touya?- preguntó Tomoyo con preocupación.

-Sí, yo estoy bien, la que me preocupa es Sakura. Lo mejor será hablar con Yuki- aseguró más para si mismo que para los demás, mientras se dirigía a buscar a su amigo.

Tomoyo suspiró y decidió ir a velar por los sueños de su amiga. Tenía pensado hablar con Eriol sobre su pequeño secreto, pero aún no estaba lista, mucho menos con lo que acababa de pasar. Se dio media vuelta, pero antes de poder dar un paso, Hiragizawa la detuvo, tomándole el brazo con firmeza.

-Necesito hablar contigo- susurró al oído de Tomoyo, con una voz dulce pero decidida. Ella asintió y lo siguió hasta afuera del hospital.

Buscaron una banca libre debajo de uno de los árboles que se encontraban enfrente del hospital.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?- preguntó Tomoyo con un mal presentimiento y sin mirar a su acompañante.

-Bueno… primero déjame decirte que desde que regresé… yo… he sentido algo diferente…

-¿Lo sabes?- lo interrumpió ella, pensando en que el joven se refería a su pequeño secreto-, pensé que no te habías dado cuenta; me sentía muy asustada, no sabía cómo decírtelo, y lo que pasó con Sakura, pensé que era mi culpa y…

-Espera un minuto, ¿de qué estás hablando?- preguntó al ver que Tomoyo no decía nada relacionado al amor que él sentía por ella.

-¿A caso no estabas hablando de…?- guardó silencio, él no sabía nada.

-¿De qué?- preguntó Eriol al ver que ella no completaba la frase.

-De nada, sólo estoy algo confundida- agregó para salir del problema, todo era diferente si él no se había dado cuenta aún-. ¿Qué era lo que me estabas diciendo?

-Bueno- dijo alerta, no podía obligarla a que le dijera lo que estaba pasando. Pero el que ella no le tuviera confianza, era una clara señal de que no le iba a corresponder, tal vez lo mejor era que esperará un poco más, hasta que todo se calmara.-, no era nada importante, lo mejor será que entremos para ver como está Sakura.

-Sí, claro- respondió, dándose cuenta de que algo no estaba bien, pero prefirió quedarse callada; tenían demasiados problemas como para armar un lío más.

Ambos se levantaron y se dirigieron de nuevo al hospital, sin decir una palabra. Al llegar a la sala de espera se separaron, Eriol fue a reunirse con sus dos guardianes y Tomoyo se quedó cerca, escuchando la conversación y tratando de pasar desapercibida. Espiar no era algo que la definiera mucho, a menos que se tratara de Sakura y Shaoran, pero en esta ocasión había algo que la impulsaba.

No muy lejos de ahí se encontraban Kero, Yukito y Touya, conversando sobre lo que había pasado, en voz muy baja para que nadie se diera cuenta.

-Lo mejor será avisarle a Li- susurró Yukito.

-Yo lo haré- se ofreció Kero- y que ese mocoso no se le vuelva a acercar a Sakura porque se las verá conmigo- aseguró con el puño levantado.

-No te muevas tanto- le ordeno Touya al pequeño guardián, que se encontraba en brazos de Yukito, al ver que Fujitaka se acercaba para hablar con ellos.

-Sakura ya despertó, ¿desean verla?- preguntó con una sonrisa de alivio.

-Si, yo iré… Yukito haz lo que puedas con lo que hablamos- trató de que su padre no se diera cuenta de nada, mientras veía a Kero y después a su amigo a los ojos.

-Confía en mí- sonrió Yukito mientras se retiraba a llevar al pequeño guardián a algún lugar para que escribiera la carta.

Eriol sólo hablaba sobre lo que había pasado en el momento del ataque, lo que él había logrado ver, y Tomoyo estaba decidida a dejar de escuchar; eso también le incumbía a ella, pues Sakura era su amiga, pero era algo que podía haber preguntado por sí misma, sin necesidad de escuchar una plática privada, además debía ir a ver cómo se encontraba su amiga, pero justo en el momento en que se retiraba…

-¿Ya te le declaraste a Tomoyo?- Preguntó Nakuru, mirando a su amo a los ojos.

-No- aseguró Eriol mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente. Lo dicho hizo que Tomoyo se quedara a escuchar la conversación un rato más.

-Ja, ja, ja- rió Nakuru en señal de triunfo-, ya lo sabía. ¿Verdad que te lo dije, Spinel?, Yo gané la apuesta Eriol, no pudiste decírselo a Daidouji- se burló mientras a Tomoyo le brotaban lágrimas confusas de indignación.

Tomoyo no resistió y corrió con toda la velocidad que le permitían sus piernas; lo único que podía pensar era que él, Eriol, sólo quería estar cerca de ella por alguna apuesta que había hecho con sus guardianes.

Pero… ¿Por qué se sentía así? Lo que pensara Eriol no le importaba… ¿o sí?

Lo aceptaba, se sentía indignada porque… porque alguna vez había llegado a pensar en Eriol como algo más que un amigo… no sólo una vez… desde que lo conocía, pero eso ya no importaba; ahora, después de lo que había pasado, lo mejor era olvidarlo, pero, ¿Cómo?

Se sentó en una banca del parque pingüino sin darse cuenta de cómo había llegado ahí o de que ya hubiera amanecido, ni tan siquiera le importó el hecho de haber recorrido tanto camino, era como si no se diera cuenta de en donde estaba; sólo lloraba y lloraba sin consolación, a pesar de que no tenía una verdadera razón.

-Pobre niña, ¿Qué le habrá pasado?- se escuchó una voz cerca de ella.

-¡Déjeme en paz!- gritó Tomoyo sin descubrirse los ojos.

-¿Me dices a mí?- preguntó la voz llena de confusión.

-¡Sí!- gritó deprimida Tomoyo mientras se descubría los ojos. Al aclararse la vista se encontró con una mujer vestida con un viejo kimono y peinada con un chongo a base de unas pinzas antiguas.

-¿Puedes ver fantasmas?- preguntó la mujer extrañada, mientras se sentaba a su lado- es un gran don, hace mucho que no conocía a alguien que lo tuviera…

-No quiero hablar de eso- aseguró Tomoyo algo deprimida.

-¿Por qué lloras?- preguntó la mujer para cambiar el tema.

-¿Qué puedes hacer cuando la única persona que puede hacer que dejes de llorar, es la que te está haciendo llorar?- preguntó derramando más lágrimas.

-Pues…- Tomoyo no obtuvo más respuestas de la mujer.

-Es por eso que lloro. El chico que me ha gustado por años…- se interrumpió y cambió el tema como si no fuera capaz de decir lo que sufría- lo tengo que olvidar…

-¿Qué fue lo que te hizo?- preguntó la mujer y, al ver que no había respuesta, prosiguió con el mejor consejo que le podía dar a una extraña de la que no sabía nada- La mejor forma de olvidar a alguien es dejar de verlo, o al menos yo no conozco una mejor manera que esa- susurró con pesar.

Entonces Tomoyo recordó a su madre y la escuela que le había propuesto.

Extrañaría mucho a Sakura, Naoko, Chiharu y a todos los demás, pero había tomado una decisión y nada ni nadie la harían cambiar de opinión… ni siquiera Eriol… mucho menos él…

******En la residencia de los Tsukishiro******

-Con esto bastará- aseguró Kerberos mientras doblaba la hoja que acababa de terminar de escribir.

-¿Ya terminaste?- preguntó Yukito que ingresaba a la habitación con un sobre en las manos- ¿Qué fue lo que le escribiste?

-Todo lo que ha pasado y algunas cosas más que se merece escuchar…- aseguró algo satisfecho, pero aún molesto.

-Yo no creo que el joven Li tenga la culpa de lo que pasó, él jamás le desearía mal a Sakura…

-Pues yo si creo que él tiene la culpa y me voy a encargar de que nada así vuelva a ocurrir- aseguró arrebatándole el sobre a Yukito, para escribir la dirección y meter la carta en él- yo me encargaré de que nada malo le pase a mi Sakura… después de todo, para eso somos los guardianes y tú lo sabes bien.

-Sí, lo sé- aseguró pensativo.

-Pero hay algo que yo te puedo asegurar, Yue, y es que ese mocoso no le volverá a hacer daño a mi ama, no lo hará…

**Notas de autora:** sí, lo sé, está un poquito raro, pero la verdad es que éste fue mi primer fic largo, sólo había escrito "oneshoots", la mayoría de los cuales fueron songfics realmente cursis, o fanfics totalmente trágicos… y la verdad es que mi mayor problema no fue sólo la falta de experiencia… jeje n_n', por eso les pido muchas disculpas y les ruego un poquito de paciencia para ésta loca, ¡gracias! Por cierto, ni me he presentado… mi pseudónimo es Alinavgo, pero todos me dicen o Al o Ali…

**Avances para el próximo capítulo:**

¡Qué cosas! Aparece un nuevo personaje, pobrecita, ha sufrido mucho, pero, ¿qué relación puede tener ella con nuestros protagonistas? Eso sí, tiene un pasado oculto, algo que la hace diferente a los demás; han pasado ya unos años desde que Tomoyo y Shaoran desaparecieron de la vida de Sakura y Eriol, pero ellos se han sabido apoyar; Touya le pedirá algo sorprendente a Eriol, ¿aceptará?

**Capítulo II: Daisy**


	2. Chapter 2: Daisy

Capitulo II: DAISY

En la sala de espera de algún hospital de San Francisco, E.U.A.

-¡No pueden evitarme que la vea!, ¡es mi hermana!- sollozaba la pequeña niña de alrededor de seis años, con el cabello castaño y los ojos de un color azul profundo.

-No puedes pasar… no te lo permiten- elevó la voz el hombre frente a la niña.

-Ustedes son muy malos, ¿Por qué no me dejan entrar?- gritó la pequeña mientras golpeaba desesperadamente al hombre que la sujetaba del brazo para evitarle que se escapara.

-Les pido que no griten, por favor. Este es un hospital- dijo una enfermera que salía de la habitación ubicada frente a la niña y el hombre.

-¿Cómo está?- preguntó el hombre sólo para ver como la enfermera negaba tristemente con la cabeza.

-No durará mucho- aseguró la enfermera y la niña comenzó a llorar más fuerte aún.

-Quiero verla- suplicó la pequeña.

La enfermera asintió, aprobando los deseos de la niña.

-¿Es usted pariente de la niña?- preguntó la enfermera una vez que la pequeña hubiera entrado a la habitación.

-No. Su hermana es el único familiar que está con vida. Yo sólo soy el encargado de cuidarla, por ahora.

-¿Qué harán con la niña?

-Si no sobrevive su hermana, que es lo más probable, será llevada a un orfanato.

-Pobre criaturita- suspiró la enfermera- pobrecita.

***********************EN LA HABITACIÓN************************

- ¿Hermana?- llamó la niña entre las penumbras.

-Aquí estoy- susurró una voz casi inaudible- ¿Dónde estás tú?

-A tu lado, ¿no me puedes ver?-preguntó asustada.

-No, pero eso no importa. ¿Estás bien?

-Si, pero papá y mamá se murieron- comenzó a llorar la niña.

-Lo sé, yo también moriré…

-¡No!, tú no me puedes dejar sola- exclamó aterrada.

-La muerte es parte de la vida. No la podemos evitar. ¿Aún tienes los libros?

-Sí- sollozó la niña.

-Entonces no estarás sola. Cuida y protege a esos libros para que ellos te protejan y te enseñen. Así nunca estarás sola- susurró con cansancio.

-Pero no será lo mismo sin ti. ¿Por qué no te quedas conmigo?- preguntó la niña con inocencia.

-Estaré junto a ti, aunque tú no me puedas ver- aseguró con tristeza.

-¿Qué haré con las cartas?

-Sigue creándolas. Así podrás protegerte mejor.

-¿Cómo las voy a crear sin ayuda?- preguntó la niña sollozante.

-Siempre las creaste sin ayuda, ahora no será le excepción- aclaró con debilidad.

-Pero Dafne, yo no sé hacerlo… no quiero que me dejes…

-Sabes hacerlo, además el diario de Kanoe te ayudará- susurró Dafne.

-¿Qué haré yo sola?

-Vivirás y… ¿sabes quién nos hizo esto?-preguntó con preocupación.

-Sí. Fue un hechicero, del Concilio de oriente- Dijo la niña con rabia.

-Debes cuidarte de ellos, los del Concilio son muy malos, te pueden hacer daño- tosió con debilidad.

-Sí, lo haré- aseguró la niña con resignación.

-Sé valiente y cuídate mucho- suplicó la chica.

Un aturdidor y doloroso sonido inundó la habitación y en pocos segundos una enfermera y un doctor entraron corriendo para aplicar inútiles técnicas de resurrección.

-¡No te vayas!, ¡No me dejes!, ¡Dafne!- gritaba con desesperación la pequeña mientras el hombre que la había acompañado intentaba sacarla del lugar.

-Es inútil-susurró el doctor- está muerta.

Sin poderse liberar la niña fue llevada afuera. El hombre la subió a un carro pequeño pero acogedor.

El hombre encendió el auto. No hablaron durante buen parte del viaje. Hasta que la pequeña dijo:

-¿Por qué me sacó de ahí? Era mi derecho quedarme con mi hermana- se quejó sin expresión alguna.

-Los hospitales no son para niños pequeños, además ya no te iban a dejar estar en ese lugar. Comprende.

-No me hable como si fuera una tonta, porque no lo soy- aseguró con la mirada fija en el piso del auto mientras su voz se tornaba un poco grave y mucho más seria.

-No creo que lo seas- dijo el hombre mientras la niña levantaba la mirada para observar su semblante.

La pequeña no había tenido la oportunidad de observar al sujeto que conducía el auto en ese momento. Todo había sido tan rápido, no había tenido tiempo de pensar y no quería hacerlo… era demasiado doloroso. La última vez que algo así le había ocurrido, su vida se había convertido en un infierno, y no estaba segura de si podría superarlo, esta vez.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó el hombre, enfocando sus profundos ojos azules en el espejo retrovisor. Aquella mirada hizo que ella recordará a alguien… una persona que fue muy especial… cuando estaba con vida.

-Sí, gracias- reaccionó justo a tiempo para no preocupar a aquel hombre que, por sobre todas las cosas, parecía bueno, además de que la había tratado muy bien-. ¿A dónde me lleva?

-A un orfanato en la ciudad de San Francisco, ahí estarás más segura- le dijo mientras posaba su mirada en un letrero junto al camino.

-¿No iré al funeral?- preguntó la niña con los ojos húmedos, pero con algo de madurez en el tono de su voz.

-Creo que sí, pero el funeral será en dos días, hasta entonces estarás en el orfanato- dijo con algo de melancolía, y continuó consolante-. Pero no te preocupes, todos en ese lugar son muy buenas personas, te lo aseguro…

-Gracias- susurró con sentimiento.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó el hombre lleno de confusión.

-La última vez que me ocurrió esto, nadie estuvo para consolarme, ni siquiera superficialmente; Estaba sola, y él estaba con su amada hechicera… me dejó cuando más lo necesitaba… fue por eso que…- se detuvo al observar la confusión que mostraba el hombre. Ella había hablado de más, pero necesitaba desahogarse… lo necesitaba de verdad.

Él no entendía a la pequeña; a veces se comportaba como una niña y en ocasiones hablaba y actuaba tan madura, que parecía sobrepasar los dieciséis años. Le habían dicho que era una niña demasiado inteligente para su edad, pero no podía creer que fuera tan madura…

-¿A qué hora llegaremos?- preguntó la niña con la vista en el piso.

-Pronto- aseguró el hombre mientras verificaba la hora: 6:25 am. La niña no había dormido en toda la noche anterior. El accidente había sido a penas hacía unas dieciséis horas. Pero faltaba muy poco para llegar al orfanato, en ese lugar podría descansar.

Silencio.

El auto se estacionó frente a un gran edificio color gris, con varias ventanas.

Ambos bajaron del carro, ella abrazando con todas sus fuerzas la mochila que llevaba consigo y él suspirando; ese caso lo había hecho sentirse mal y apenado por la pequeña.

Caminaron por largos pasillos, hasta llegar a una puerta con un letrero con la palabra "OFICINA", entraron.

-Buenos días- sonrió una mujer de aspecto dulce, que se encontraba detrás de un escritorio aseado y sencillo.

-Buenos días, madre superiora- respondió el hombre.

-Usted debe ser el agente Tombson- dijo mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a la pequeña. No sobrepasaba los cincuenta años de edad, y tenía un aspecto amable y reconfortante- y tú debes ser Daisy, ¿cierto?

-Daisy Grayson- asintió la pequeña.

-Te vez muy cansada cariño, ¿te gustaría dormir un poco?- preguntó mientras la niña, con la mirada posada en el piso, asentía levemente.

-En un momento vendrá alguien por ti- aseguró mientras se levantaba con un poco de dificultad, después se dirigió hacia su escritorio y llamó por su teléfono a una persona que la auxiliara.

Una mujer de unos treinta años entró a la oficina y le pidió a la niña que la siguiera.

-Te veré en el entie… luego- cambió al notar su impertinencia, y agregó-suerte- tal vez hubiera sido mejor que se quedara callado.

Caminaron por largos pasillos; de vez en cuando se encontraban a niños que correteaban por el lugar, pero por lo demás, todo estaba quieto y silencioso. Llegaron frente a una puerta blanca con flores y mariposas pintadas de varios colores llamativos. Entraron.

La habitación contaba con cuatro camas individuales del lado derecho de la entrada y otras cuatro del lado izquierdo. Cada cama tenía un baúl a los pies y un buró al lado, había una gran ventana del lado izquierdo y enfrente de la entrada se encontraba una puerta vieja y café. Era una recamara limpia y al parecer acogedora… pero eso no hacía que Daisy se sintiera mejor.

-Tu cama es la última del lado izquierdo y en el baúl hay un poco de ropa, por si quieres cambiarte, ¿necesitas que te ayude a instalarte?- preguntó, y la niña negó con la cabeza-… entonces, descansa, yo vendré luego- aseguró antes de salir de la habitación.

-Bueno- dijo al aire mientras suspiraba-, ahora sólo estamos ustedes y yo, solas en el mundo- sollozó mientras incorporaba su mochila para sacar una caja en forma de libro; con las pastas de colores morado, verde azulado y destellos plateados. Lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas-… solas- comenzó a llorar…

-Daisy… ¿te encuentras bien?- se oyó la voz de una niña a su lado- ¡despierta ya!

Los destellos de luz encandilaron su vista cuando abrió sus azules ojos. Frente a ella se encontraba una niña de alrededor de nueve años, con enormes ojos grises llenos de picardía.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Daisy, tallándose los ojos.

-Decías cosas extrañas y comenzaste a llorar de nuevo… ¿Qué fue lo que soñaste?- preguntó mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-Con el día en que murió mi hermana- susurró tristemente.

-¿de nuevo?- preguntó mirándola con detenimiento, después sonrió-, no te pongas triste, hoy es un día muy especial…

-¿Qué día es hoy?- preguntó incrédula.

-¿No lo recuerdas?- una gran gota de sudor apareció en su nuca-, no puedo creer que seas tan despistada. Hoy cumples ocho años- sonrió mientras señalaba un pequeño pastel con una vela, ubicado en el buró, a un lado de la cama en la que se encontraban.

-¿Hoy es mi cumpleaños?- parpadeó confundida.

-Si- aseguró su amiga mientras le acercaba el pastel-, apaga la vela y pide un deseo…

-Gracias, Brenda- abrazó a su amiga cuidando de no aplastar el pastel, después se decidió a apagar la vela, cerró los ojos y pensó en algo que deseaba de verdad: Salir del orfanato. Sopló.

No era que no le gustara el lugar o las personas; ella quería ser libre, quería escapar de ahí, buscar a alguien que la ayudara… a alguien que la llamaba… que llamaba a Kanoe…

-¿No piensas levantarte? Recuerda que hoy, las hermanas nos llevarán de paseo; ya todos están listos para irse… ¿no irás?- preguntó extrañada.

-Claro que sí- aseguró con una gran sonrisa. Brenda era su mejor amiga, un año mayor que ella. La había conocido en el orfanato.

Su amiga era una persona normal, no tenía magia alguna, pero creía en ésta; tampoco sabía que Daisy era hechicera, y jamás se enteraría, por lo menos no por su boca. No era que no le tuviera confianza a su mejor amiga, pero sus padres le habían enseñado a guardar muy bien el secreto.

Recordando a sus padres, acarició un pequeño dije en forma de margarita que llevaba colgado al cuello desde que tenía memoria. Su padre se lo había dado; era un escudo mágico que impedía que la magia del que lo llevara puesto fuera percibida por otro hechicero.

-Me saldré para que te cambies- susurró Brenda, mientras se levantaba- te esperaré en el comedor- sonrió y se dispuso a salir.

-Brenda- la detuvo, esta viró la cabeza y mostró total atención hacia su amiga-, gracias por todo- Brenda asintió y salió de la recamara.

Daisy se bajó de la cama y sacó una pequeña caja de abajo de ésta; la abrió con mucho cuidado:

Dentro, se encontraba un diario escrito en caracteres chinos, una caja en forma de libro, idéntica a la de su sueño, una pequeña llave con un corazón alado en el extremo superior y por último una foto, donde se encontraba un hombre de alrededor de unos cuarenta años, con el cabello rubio y hermosos y profundos ojos verdes, abrazando a una mujer con aspecto oriental, de ojos azules y cabello castaño: con ellos había dos niñas; la mayor, de alrededor de dieciséis años, con las mismas facciones, cabello y ojos del hombre; la menor una niña de alrededor de cinco años con las mismas facciones, cabello y ojos iguales a los de la mujer: eran ella y su familia… por lo menos antes de que aquel hechicero del concilio de oriente los asesinara a todos dejándola sola en el mundo…

Una pequeña lágrima cayó por su mejilla. No quería estar triste, así que se talló los ojos y dio un largo suspiro.

A veces creía haber superado lo que había pasado, pero luego recordaba a su hermana agonizando y los cuerpos inertes y desfigurados de sus padres. Pero ahora tenía una nueva familia… Brenda, su mejor amiga: había sido ella quien la había ayudado a superar todo y por ella tenía que seguir adelante.

No se dejaría vencer por la tristeza; como su amiga le había dicho muchas veces, si las personas mueren es porque era su turno, y si las personas que se quedan en la tierra no viven su vida por estar tristes por las que ya se fueron, es como si ofendieran a las que murieron. Así que no estaría triste.

Cerró la caja y la dejó sobre la cama, para comenzar a buscar la ropa que se pondría. Escogió una falda anaranjada de olanes amarillos y una blusa blanca de olanes naranjas. Se vistió con rapidez.

-Es verdad- sonrió mientras miraba como el libro morado y verde azulado, brillaba desde la caja encima de la cama-, jamás las dejaría- se inclinó para tomar el libro y lo abrió.

Sacó de éste un monte de alrededor de alrededor de 25 cartas, las cuales llevaban todas en la parte de atrás un sello mágico compuesto por una flor, igual a la de su nombre, una margarita; y en la parte de enfrente cada una llevaba un dibujo diferente con su nombre en inglés, en la parte de arriba del dibujo, y en la parte de abajo el nombre de cada carta.

-¿Aún no estás lista?- se oyó desde la puerta, lo que llevó a Daisy a guardar las cartas lo más rápido posible, junto con el libro, dentro de una mochila rosada que tenía al lado.

-Sí- dijo cerrando la mochila, después de haber metido ambos libros (la caja y el diario), junto con la llave de la margarita alada.

-¡Vámonos ya!- gritó Brenda mientras entraba a la habitación.

-Pensé que me ibas a esperar en el comedor- le reprochó Daisy, mientras se ponía la mochila y se levantaba con las intenciones de salir de la habitación.

-Sí, pero te tardaste mucho, así que vine a ver si no te habías quedado dormida, otra vez- replicó y ambas salieron de la recamara discutiendo en voz alta.

-Cálmense- susurró una hermana que salía de la habitación del lado derecho del pasillo-. ¿Están listas?

-Sí- dijeron al unísono, sonrientes y con gesto angelical.

-Vayan al comedor, pronto será la hora de salida; en cuanto llegue el camión nos iremos- sonrió mientras les daba el paso a las niñas y éstas salían corriendo hacia el comedor.

Abrieron la puerta con rapidez, pero…

-¡Tonta!- gritó un chico que había tropezado con Daisy.

-¡No me digas tonta!- sollozó la niña mientras se frotaba la cabeza y se levantaba con dificultad.

-¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- gritó enfurecida Brenda mientras se ponía en medio de ambos niños.

-¿Y a ti que te importa, estúpida niñita llorona?- respondió el niño mientras la empujaba.

-¡¿Ah, sí?-lo cuestionó y acto seguido lo pisó y lo golpeó en la cara con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Deténganse!- suplicaron dos hermanas que se acercaban al lugar de la pelea, tratando de separar a los niños, pero Brenda no dejaba de dar golpes.

-¡Jovencita, deténgase!- se escuchó la voz de la madre superiora, haciendo que la niña se tranquilizara un poco-. Síganme- ordenó seriamente.

Ambos niños siguieron a la madre superiora con cara de fastidio, mientras Daisy se quedaba sola, buscando con la mirada a alguien que conociera y con quien pudiera hablar sobre lo que había pasado.

********En Tomoeda********

Caminaba lentamente por la calle con dirección a la preparatoria. Todo había cambiado mucho en esos dos años: desde que Tomoyo se había ido, él se sentía muy solo, pero sabía que no era el único que se sentía así; también estaba su amiga Sakura. Lo peor era que a ella no solo la había abandonado Tomoyo, Shaoran había dejado de escribirle, Touya y Yukito se habían mudado a estudiar a Tokio, y el señor Kinomoto viajaba constantemente; sus demás amigos de la primaria y algunos nuevos amigos (más pretendientes que otra cosa: había que aceptar que Sakura se veía mas hermosa con los años), seguían ahí. Pero él sabía que no era lo mismo. Ahora sólo se tenían el uno al otro.

Eso le hizo recordar aquella tarde, hacia dos años, en que Tomoyo se fue, como si hubiera sido el día anterior:

Habían pasado casi dos meses desde el atentado contra la vida de Sakura. Tomoyo no le había dirigido la palabra desde la conversación que tuvieran fuera del hospital. Todo era muy extraño, pero él, Eriol, no podía hacer nada para que ella se lo contara, ni siquiera a su mejor amiga le había hablado totalmente.

Tomoyo había faltado mucho a la escuela, solo había ido dos días; por lo que Sakura y Eriol decidieron visitar a su amiga, para preguntarle qué era lo que estaba pasando y tratar de entenderla.

Tocaron al timbre de la mansión, pero nadie abría, sin importar cuanto tocaran o gritaran. Pero cuando habían decidido rendirse y regresar a sus respectivas casas, un anciano salió para atenderlos;

-¿En que les puedo ayudar?- preguntó con voz débil.

-Buscamos a Tomoyo, ¿se encuentra en casa?- dijo educadamente Eriol.

-¿Se refieren a la señorita Daidouji?- preguntó mientras los jóvenes asentían con una sonrisa- Ella ya no vive aquí, esa familia se acaba de mudar al extranjero.

-¡¿Qué?- preguntaron sorprendidos los jóvenes al unísono.

-Sí,- respondió el hombre ante la estupefacción de los muchachos- pero supongo que ustedes son amigos de la señorita, ¿verdad?- preguntó, a lo que Eriol asintió-, entonces, alguno de ustedes conoce a la señorita Sakura…

-Soy yo- se apresuró a decir la joven, con la esperanza de saber el porqué se había ido su mejor amiga sin haberle mencionado una palabra.

-Entonces- dijo mientras hurgaba en sus bolsillos para sacar un sobre con letras escritas por Tomoyo- esta es una carta para usted… me la dejo la señorita Daidouji.

Sakura tomó la carta y comenzó a leer;

"Querida Sakura:

Disculpa por no despedirme de ti. Las despedidas no son algo que disfrute mucho.

Supongo que en este momento te estás preguntando por qué me fui, por una simple razón:

Desde hace algún tiempo me han pasado cosas muy extrañas; al principio me asusté mucho y pensé en pedirte ayuda, pero no me atrevía, no quería arruinar tu felicidad con Li. De cualquier manera, ya no importa, ahora me siento un poco más segura… me sentía…

El día que te atacaron me sentí muy culpable, a pesar de que sé que no fue mi culpa. Muchas cosas giraban en mi cabeza y estaba intentando pedir ayuda a otro amigo, no me atreví.

Ese día, también, recibí dos noticias muy fuertes para mí; tu accidente y el enterarme del engaño de una persona a la que yo consideraba mi amigo. Busqué consuelo en la soledad, pero encontré a una sabia mujer que me dio la solución: alejarme un tiempo, para olvidar y dejar cerrar algunas heridas.

No te digo donde voy porque no quiero que me localices, no te ofendas, no es personal, es sólo que me recuerdas antiguas personas que debo olvidar.

Discúlpame una vez más, te quiero y te estimo mucho, no me gustaría dejarte, pero hay cosas que debo hacer yo sola.

Cuídate que yo haré lo mismo, te extrañaré muchísimo y jamás te olvidaré.

Con todo el cariño del mundo, tu eterna amiga…

Daidouji Tomoyo."

Todo el asunto de la carta había confundido mucho a Eriol, ella no lo había mencionado, a menos que se tratara del amigo que la había decepcionado, pero, ¿Qué era lo que había hecho? Pero lo que más le dolía era el llanto desesperado de Sakura y todo empeoró cuando dejaron de llegarle cartas de Shaoran y más cuando Touya decidió irse a vivir a Tokio junto a Yukito, para estar más cerca de la universidad (y para dar un nuevo paso a su relación, o eso pensaba el joven inglés). Aún recordaba lo que había pasado cuando habían ayudado a Tsukishiro y a Kinomoto para mudarse a su nuevo departamento:

-Eriol- lo había llamado.

-¿Qué sucede?- la había mirado a los ojos con detenimiento, y logró notar como sus ojos se humedecían con rapidez.

-Desde hace algún tiempo, todos a nuestro alrededor se han ido alejando, ahora sólo quedamos Kero, tu y yo, y…- había derramado una lágrima mientras acariciaba el bolso en que llevaba sus cartas y también donde el pequeño guardián dormía profundamente.

-¿Qué sucede?- había preguntado con pesar al ver las lágrimas de su amiga.

-Eriol…- lo había mirado profundamente a los ojos- prométeme algo- susurró tomándolo de la mano.

-Lo que quieras…

-¡Prométeme que jamás me dejarás sola!- había sollozado.

-Te lo prometo- le había sonreído mientras la abrazaba.

Hasta ahora no había roto esa promesa, seguían juntos.

Se detuvo, ya había llegado. Se encontraba frente a la casa de Sakura, y hubo algo que le hizo sonreír; por la ventana se podía observar a Yukito y a Touya, seguro estaban de visita. Sakura debía de estar muy feliz.

Touya notó su presencia y salió sin que su hermana o Tsukishiro lo notaran.

-Hiragizawa, necesito hablar contigo- dijo con una expresión no muy alegre que digamos.

-Por supuesto, ¿de qué quieres hablar?- preguntó mientras Touya se le acercaba.

-De Sakura…- susurró mientras se alejaba de la casa y le hacía una seña para que lo siguiera.

-Sé que tú le prometiste que estarías siempre con ella- susurró una vez que ya se habían alejado un poco.

-Pero no fue con malas intenciones…- se apresuró a decir, conociendo el carácter de Touya, juraría que lo golpearía en ese instante, pero no lo hizo:

-Sé que no; ¿sabes? Ahora que estoy lejos de aquí, me preocupo mucho porque no me es tan fácil ir y venir todos los días; no sé si puedo confiar en el peluche… y… he pensado que tú nunca te atreverías a lastimar a mi hermanita y tal vez, bueno- se detuvo con coraje sin poder decir lo que tenía que informarle, pero continuó con resignación-. Quiero pedirte que te acerques más a Sakura, sólo hasta que yo regrese permanentemente…

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó con incredulidad.

-A que formalicen un noviazgo- susurró casi inaudible.

Eriol no lo podía creer. Había visto muchas cosas extrañas en sus vidas, pero la petición que Touya le acababa de hacer se llevaba el primer lugar, y más aún viniendo de él.

Pero pensándolo bien… pasaba tanto tiempo con Sakura y estaba tan solo, que tal vez eso era lo más esperado por todos a su alrededor, tal vez hasta ella lo había pensado.

-Piénsalo- le pidió Touya y se alejó de regreso a su casa.

Todo estaba decidido, era lo mejor para los dos, además, Touya se lo había pedido, eso era muy extraño… pero más aun, si ambos habían perdido al amor de sus vidas, tal vez fue para fijarse el uno en el otro: todo pasa por una razón…

**********En E.U.A.-**********

Daisy y los demás chicos se habían marchado; Brenda se había quedado, de castigo, pero antes de que los niños se fueran, hizo que su amiga le prometiera que se divertiría y disfrutaría al máximo, aunque no estuvieran juntas. Tuvo que hacerlo porque sabía que su amiga se entristecería mucho.

Así era Daisy, no podía hacer nada sola, era demasiado inmadura, pero muy dulce y agradable, jamás había tenido una amiga como ella, aunque, la verdad era que no había tenido oportunidad de conocer a mucha gente estando en un orfanato.

Se acercó a la cama de Daisy, sobre de ésta había una caja y dentro una foto, la familia de su amiga. Volvió a guardarla, pero le llamó la atención un pequeño dije en forma de flor, lo tomó en sus manos.

En la recámara se sintió un gran frío, que hizo que Brenda se estremeciera: estaba a punto de salir de allí cuando un hombre con una larga capucha negra apareció frente a ella como por arte de magia. Ella gritó con todas sus fuerzas, pero fue en vano; cinco segundos después de que ella había abierto la boca, el hombre había lanzado un hechizo en forma de una luz negra, que la hizo caer a sus pies.

La niña había muerto.

El hombre tomó el dije que Brenda llevaba en sus manos, comenzó a buscar por toda la recámara, al parecer, sin tener éxito alguno. Refunfuñó irritado y desapareció, para aparecer en una habitación oscura y fría.

-¿La mataste?- se oyó una voz ronca desde las penumbras.

-Sí- sonrió el encapuchado.

-¿Trajiste el libro?- preguntó con seriedad.

-No, no lo encontré y lo busqué por todos lados…

-¡Estúpido!- gritó con enfado- ¡¿de que nos sirve que hayas matado a la niña si no tenemos el maldito diario?

-Lo siento, pero no estaba…

-¡Búsquenlo!- ordenó a las penumbras, acto seguido, muchas sombras salieron y se dispersaron rápidamente-. Ese diario es el único que contiene el secreto de la creación de las cartas Clow, y debe ser mío y no de una mocosa como esa niña…

**Notas de la autora:** ¿qué tal con Daisy? ¡Pobrecita! ¿Y Touya? ¿Se volvió loco o qué? ¿A alguien le gusta la parejita EriolxSakura? ¡Uiii! (gritito de emoción) ¡Perdón! Es que me emociono yo solita… gracias por haber seguido hasta este capítulo y por interesarte en leer esta aburrida nota, por favor sigue leyendo, prometo que valdrá la pena…

**Avances del próximo capítulo**: Daisy decide que no puede llorar toda la vida y se propone tomar cartas sobre el asunto y tener venganza contra quienes destruyeron a su familia tantas veces; Sakura está muy sorprendida por la repentina pregunta de Eriol, pero la respuesta podría ser una oportunidad para avanzar, ¿qué le dirá?; Meiling recuerda algo que hizo cambiar de actitud a su primo de la noche a la mañana; Shaoran está metido en líos (¡el que mucho abarca, poco aprieta!), pero recibe la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo… ¿o de suplantar lo perdido?

**Capítulo III: Cartas y Guardianes**


	3. Chapter 3: Cartas y Guardianes

**Capitulo III: CARTAS Y GUARDIANES **

Había llorado mucho en el funeral de su amiga, pero ella le había hecho prometer que se divertiría y disfrutaría su vida al máximo aunque no estuvieran juntas, y lo haría; una promesa es, después de todo, una promesa.

Seguiría con su vida, pero antes, tenía que vengarse, y eso es lo que haría:

Se quedó en la habitación hasta ser la última persona dentro de la ésta, ya lo había decidido, seguiría creando cartas, y el reto más difícil en la magia que se le había heredado: guardianes…

Tomó el viejo diario que guardaba con recelo debajo de su cama, aquel del que nunca se separaba, comenzó a leer:

``Querido diario:

Después de un largo tiempo, por fin ha llegado el día en que Clow me enseñó a crear lo más maravilloso de la magia: al fin me reveló cómo creó al simpático Kerberos y al serio Yue.

Lo único malo es que me aseguró que no podría hacerlo; según él yo no tengo el poder suficiente para crear a mis propios guardianes, pero yo estoy segura de que puedo hacerlo y lo haré, no importa cuanto tiempo me tome lograrlo, yo crearé cartas y guardianes muy poderosos para demostrarle a Clow quien soy, sé que lo haré… lo haré por mi hermano; Kanou me tiene mucha fe, fue por eso que convenció al tonto de Clow de que me enseñara. No sé cómo pueden ser amigos.

Debo despedirme.

Masuda Kanoe´´

Sus ojos se humedecieron un poco, al recordar a Kanou; aquella no había sido su vida y él no había sido su hermano, antes lo pensaba así, pero ahora sabía que no había sido así. Ella solo portaba los recuerdos de la vida de Kanoe, pero los tenía tan presentes que sentía como si fueran suyos, y extrañaba y quería a todos a los que recordaba aunque jamás los hubiera conocido; inclusive extrañaba a… a Clow… a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, lo extrañaba…

Talló sus azules ojos y comenzó a revisar el hechizo que se encontraba en seguida de la firma de Kanoe, era el conjuro para crear a los guardianes; revisó los ingredientes, había batallado mucho para encontrar algunos, pero después de una semana, ya estaba lista para realizar la ceremonia.

Había decidido hacer el conjuro en el armario de la habitación; era muy amplio, a pesar de que no lo utilizaban mucho, pero esa era la mayor ventaja, ahí no entraba nadie; todas las niñas pensaban que estaba encantado, porque era oscuro y en las noches se escuchaban algunos ruidos, pero Daisy contaba con que se tratara de un ratón o algún insecto.

Entró en el armario con todo lo que necesitaba, se acomodó y encendió algunas velas que había logrado conseguir en la iglesia a la que las Hermanas los llevaban todos los domingos. Suspiró y acomodó la mochila en que llevaba sus objetos más preciados, a su lado. Sacó de ésta su caja en forma de libro, en la que llevaba su monte de cartas, y lo colocó frente a ella, con una pequeña flor, un cabello, algunas especias y una vela encendida sobre de éste; sacó, también, un cuchillo que había tomado de la cena anterior:

Suspiró y, con los ojos cerrados, cortó la palma de su mano hasta que la sangre goteaba sobre el libro, y comenzó a decir las palabras del conjuro, pensando en los que habían muerto, pero más en Kanou, Dafne y Brenda: no podía dejar de recordarlos, ellos habían sido muy especiales en su vida…

Un humo blanco que estaba saliendo del libro encendió los apagadores de incendios, todas las velas, a excepción de la que se encontraba con los demás ingredientes, se apagaron, dejando al armario en total oscuridad, pero Daisy no se dio cuenta y siguió pronunciando el hechizo sin darse cuenta de cómo tres siluetas aladas iban definiéndose frente a ella…

-¿Hermanos…?- fue lo único que alcanzó a pronunciar antes de quedar inconsciente por completo.

Las tres sombras se quedaron mirando el pequeño y frágil cuerpo inconsciente de la que sería su creadora.

-¿Qué haremos?- preguntó una de las sombras con voz femenina.

-Ocultarnos- susurró la que tenía forma animal, también con voz femenina, mientras la tercera tomaba a Daisy en sus brazos y abría la puerta para sacarla del armario.

-Sí- respondió la tercera sombra con una voz masculina, mientras recostaba a la niña en la primera cama a su alcance-, rápido- susurró al oír que alguien se acercaba; acto seguido, todas las sombras entraron en el armario dejando a Daisy sola, para ser encontrada por una hermana que suspiró al sentir su pulso, mientras la sacaba de la habitación.

-Nos ocultaremos hasta que nuestra ama regrese- susurró la voz masculina mientras se transformaba de un ser alado a un joven alto, de alrededor de dieciséis años, con tez blanca, cabello castaño y unos hermosos ojos azules parecidos a los de su creadora.

-Como digas- suspiró con resignación una de las voces femeninas, quien se convirtió en una chica rubia de tez blanca, con unos profundos ojos verdes y de la misma edad que el chico, y viró la cabeza para ver a la tercera silueta que llevaba la forma de una loba alada, blanca como la espuma, esbelta, con grandes y pícaros ojos grises, que cambió a una pequeña gatita con los mismos ojos y color de antes.

-Esperaremos- dijo la pequeña gatita-, esperaremos…

Daisy abrió sus ojos y bostezó con cansancio, se encontraba en la enfermería del orfanato. Sonrió; había reconocido el lugar pues había estado muchas veces ahí, cuando se lastimaba por alguna travesura a la que había sido inducida por… en ese momento su expresión cambió: recordó que su amiga estaba muerta, y todo por la culpa de los del concilio.

Estaba totalmente segura de que habían sido ellos: quien más podría haber dejado una esencia mágica en esa habitación, además la muerte de Brenda no era natural…

Se sentó en la cama y observó la venda en su mano: por alguna razón no recordaba lo que había pasado. En su mente sólo estaban esos tres pares de ojos frente a ella; unos grises, verdes y azules…

-¿Cómo te encuentras, cariño?- preguntó una hermana a su lado.

-Bien- sonrió con expresión de susto; se había asustado pues no había notado la presencia de la hermana hasta ese momento.

-No te asustes Daisy, aquí estarás protegida…

-¡Es verdad!- la interrumpió recordando el conjuro que había hecho-. ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?- se preguntó en voz alta.

-Las alarmas de incendio se activaron, tal vez por alguna vela encendida; nos asustamos muchísimo y más al ver que no despertabas, pero el doctor nos aseguró que sólo necesitabas dormir un poco. Pero ese poco se convirtió en tres días- susurró mientras a ambas les salían enormes gotas de sudor en la cabeza.

-Bueno, creo que ya dormí lo suficiente- rió con nerviosismo mientras se preguntaba si a Clow le había pasado lo mismo.

-Si tienes hambre puedo subirte algo de desayunar- ofreció la hermana.

-No, gracias. Yo puedo hacerlo sola- aseguró mientras se ponía unos zapatos que había al lado de su cama-. Adiós y gracias por todo- se despidió y salió corriendo a su habitación. Tenía que ver si lo había logrado, tenía que ver a sus guardianes…

Abrió la puerta de la alcoba con entusiasmo y suspiró al ver que no había nadie.

-¡Es ella!- se escuchó desde el armario y los ojos de Daisy se iluminaron al ver que frente a ella la puerta se abrió y dio paso a dos chicos, con un aspecto tan familiar que la impresionó al grado de no notar a una gatita alada que se le acercaba con lentitud.

-Tu eres nuestra ama- dijo la gatita al estar a unos cuantos pasos de distancia frente a ella, acto seguido los tres seres se convirtieron en hermosas criaturas aladas parecidas a ángeles con vestimentas que Daisy recordaba de la borrosa memoria de Kanoe.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó la chica con una sonrisa. Llevaba un vestido largo, con el cabello largísimo y rubio tan claro que parecía blanco. Su vestimenta constaba de algunas armaduras llamativas de colores entre amarillos y rojizos y con el emblema del sol en el pecho.

El chico vestía con un estilo similar al de la muchacha, pero con un toque masculino y con colores variables del blanco al azul, que combinaba perfecto con sus ojos; en la espalda llevaba el dibujo de una media luna, y su cabello alborotado y castaño no era demasiado largo.

La tercer guardiana era una loba blanca y alada con un arete en forma de margarita en su oreja izquierda y algunas esclavas plateadas con esmeraldas en sus patas.

-Daisy- sonrió la niña al verlos ahí, todos para ella, eran sus guardianes, y lo mejor de todo era que se parecían a las tres personas que habían estado más cerca de ella-, mi nombre es Daisy Grayson.

Ahora era el tiempo, era la hora de escapar. Daisy había hecho un plan, lo había organizado lo mejor posible, sólo faltaba poner manos a la obra: primero, usaría una de sus cartas, "Fantasía", para engañar a la Madre superiora y hacerla creer que sus guardianes eran una pareja responsable que deseaba adoptarla.

Después trataría de sacar identidades falsas para sus guardianes. Sabía que eso le costaría bastante dinero, pero ya tenía la solución:

Desde el día en que su hermana Dafne había nacido, sus padres habían abierto una cuenta bancaria, para que, en el caso de que algo malo les ocurriera, sus hijas tuvieran los recursos necesarios para subsistir; por supuesto que durante dieciséis años, habían logrado juntar una considerable suma entre ambos y, aunque Daisy jamás le había dado importancia a esa cuenta, ahora le sería de gran utilidad.

El tercer paso sería ir en busca de aquel o aquello que la llamaba, no sabía exactamente a donde iría ni que haría cuando llagara, sólo sabía que debía ir y que nada ni nadie se interpondrían entre ella y su destino.

Ya no tenía miedo, porque no estaba sola, ahora tenía a sus guardianes y juntos se alejarían de todos los problemas que ese lugar encerraba…

************En Tomoeda************

"¿Quisieras ser mi novia?", esas palabras habían retumbado en su cabeza desde el momento en que Eriol se las había dicho. No era que él no le gustara, había que aceptar que su amigo era realmente apuesto; el problema era que aún no olvidaba a Shaoran, a pesar de que lo más seguro era que él ya no recordara nada de lo que habían vivido juntos.

En tanto tiempo no se había logrado comunicar con ningún Li. Por más que trataba de contactar a Meiling por correo electrónico, todo su esfuerzo era nulo, jamás le respondió.

Ella ya se había cansado de que le devolvieran todas las cartas que enviaba a cualquier integrante de la familia Li, ¿Qué había hecho para merecerse tal desprecio?

-¿Le dirás que sí?- preguntó Kero, que se encontraba sentado a su lado en la cama.

-No lo sé- susurró con la vista en el piso.

-Yo creo que deberías aceptar, es lo mejor; además, considerando todo el tiempo que pasan juntos, creo que sería lo más lógico…

-Sí… supongo que sí…-susurró mientras se levantaba de la cama, y se dirigía a su escritorio. Se detuvo enfrente de un cajón, en posición de abrirlo, pero…

-Sakura, ¿estas ahí?- se escuchó desde la puerta.

-Sí, ¿Qué sucede, hermano?- preguntó apartando la mano del cajón.

-Vengan a cenar- dijo incluyendo a Kero-, papá salió, pero dejó la cena lista.

-¡Por supuesto!- gritó el guardián con emoción mientras se apresuraba a obedecer a Touya- ¿No vienes?- preguntó al ver que Sakura estaba totalmente distraída y no se había movido en lo más mínimo, solo observaba el cajón.

-¿Ah?- preguntó quitando la vista del cajón-. Sí claro, en un momento- sonrió mientras su hermano salía corriendo para evitar que Kero se comiera toda la cena.

Un gran silencio invadió la habitación; abrió el cajón con un largo suspiro, ahí había una foto. Aquella foto que su amiga Tomoyo le había tomado a ella y a… a Shaoran, el día que capturó la carta "Esperanza", aquel día en que ellos dos se habían hecho más que amigos.

En la foto se podía observar a Li y Sakura, sonriendo y abrazados; ambos parecían un par de tomates, por lo rojos que estaban. Pero se veían felices, mucho más de lo que ella se había sentido en toda su vida. Pero todo había acabado.

Guardó la foto en el cajón y de sus ojos comenzaron a brotar lágrimas que se deslizaron con rapidez por sus mejillas; por más que le doliera, Kero tenía razón, aceptar la proposición de Eriol era lo más lógico y prudente, además, su hermano mismo le había aconsejado que diera el sí, ¿qué más podría hacer?

Todo estaba decidido, Eriol sería el que la ayudaría a olvidar a Shaoran…

Todo había resultado a la perfección; ahora, sin ningún problema, sus "primos" y ella viajaban con dirección a China.

-Ama…- llamó una chica rubia y de ojos verdes que se encontraba sentada al lado de Daisy.

-¡Shhh! No me digas así, ¿que no ves que hay demasiada gente?, dime Daisy, por favor- susurró mientras miraba en todas direcciones para ver si alguien las había escuchado.

-Comprendo- sonrió la chica-, pero… ¿me podrías decir a donde vamos?

-A China- repitió con paciencia por quinta vez.

-¿Para qué?- preguntó con emoción, despertando a la pequeña gatita que había dormido placidamente sobre el regazo de Daisy durante todo el viaje.

-¡Shhh!- les advirtió el muchacho de cabello castaño y ojos azules que venía sentado, con los ojos cerrados, a un lado de Daisy; alguien se acercaba, lo que significaba que debían guardar silencio y no hacer tan obvia su diferencia entre todas esas personas, en especial porque había algo extraño en el avión; alguien los observaba…

- ¿No sienten algo extraño?- preguntó Daisy, ignorando la pelea silenciosa entre sus dos guardianas.

-Sí- susurró el chico sin abrir los ojos- hay magia en este lugar, y en definitiva no somos nosotros…

- ¿Qué podrá ser?- preguntó la niña, con un notable temor en el tono de su voz, mientras se oía por el altavoz, al capitán anunciando que el aterrizaje sería en unos cuantos minutos.

-No estoy seguro, pero la magia es muy débil, casi no se puede sentir; me pregunto si la persona que la posee es peligrosa…- susurró el chico, levantando la vista.

Silencio; la adrenalina de Daisy recorría todo su cuerpo, haciéndola estremecer. Nadie habló hasta que bajaron del avión.

-Vámonos- susurró Daisy, mientras caminaba lo más rápido que podía, con sus guardianes siguiéndola.

-¿Se puede saber a donde va con tanta prisa, señorita?- se escuchó una voz ronca en frente de la niña.

-¿Quién es usted?- se adelantó el chico.

-Un amigo- aseguró el hombre sacando de su bolsillo un dije en forma de un narciso amarillo; el dije que el padre de Daisy usaba como protección.

-Usted es amigo de mi papá- susurró la niña enseñándole su dije en forma de margarita.

-Tu debes ser Daisy- sonrió-; eres la viva imagen de tu madre… estábamos tan preocupados por ti…- dijo con un tono lánguido y arrastrando las palabras- te hemos buscado desde que pasó aquel terrible accidente, y luego cuando nos enteramos de lo que pasó en el orfanato donde te encontrabas, temimos lo peor, pero ahora…

-Yo estoy bien, gracias por preocuparse- dijo la niña mirándolo a los ojos.

-Pequeña, no creo que sea una coincidencia el que te haya encontrado aquí, ¿qué viniste a hacer a Hong Kong?

-Discúlpeme, pero eso a usted no le importa…

-Claro que me importa; tú eres como de la familia y quiero ayudarte… es más, para que te convenzas; supongo que no tienes dónde quedarte, puedes quedarte en mi casa, ahí eres bienvenida- sonrió.

-Está bien. Acepto su proposición- dijo Daisy, tomando en cuenta que era cierto, no tenían dónde pasar la noche, y también sabía que aquel hombre era amigo de su padre, alguna vez lo había visto en las reuniones mágicas del trabajo de su papá; eran casi de la familia…

Una vez que ya estaban en la gran mansión del hombre, él se presentó, su nombre era Tian Huan Ran; era un nombre que su padre había mencionado varias veces, pero no estaba segura si podía confiar en esa persona; sus ojos negros eran turbios, no le inspiraban confianza, pero… la había tratado tan bien, que empezaba a sentirse segura en ese lugar.

El señor Ran vivía solo, a excepción de una muchacha que lo ayudaba a limpiar y cocinar. Ella había aceptado quedarse unos días y le habían ofrecido una alcoba gigantesca para ella sola y otras tres para sus guardianes (el hombre los había descubierto, a los tres, muy rápido, y había preguntado un centenar de cosas acerca de éstos, pero Daisy no había querido decirle nada), sin embargo, ella había preferido que una de sus guardianas durmiera con ella, para sentirse más segura.

Después de haberse instalado, los cuatro habían bajado a cenar:

-¿Y cómo me dijiste que se llamaba esta encantadora criatura?- preguntó Ran acercando su esquelético dedo a la pequeña gatita alada.

-Mi nombre es Wolfri Flower- anunció la gatita mientras hacia a un lado la mano del hombre.

-¿Y los otros dos?- preguntó el señor observando con detenimiento a los guardianes de forma humana.

-Mi nombre es Sunang Fire, y él es Moonang Water- dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

-Hermosos nombres- dijo el hombre sin expresión-, pero no has pensado en nombres comunes, ¿piensas presentarlos ante la gente como simples guardianes, o los tendrás escondidos?

-Ellos tienen nombres e identidades, para usar con las personas sin magia: son falsas, pero se ven muy reales; sus nombres son Mamoru Koyama y Alice Sheridam…

-Koyama… ese era el apellido de tu madre, ¿cierto?- la interrogó con entusiasmo.

-Si, ella era de origen japonés, la ultima de su clan, es todo lo que sé sobre ella…- susurró con tristeza.

-Yo te puedo ayudar cariño… si tú me ayudas a mí…-susurró mientras ordenaba a su criada y a los guardianes que salieran de la habitación.

-¿A qué se refiere?- preguntó con curiosidad, haciendo caso omiso de las quejas de sus guardianes femeninas mientras salían del lugar.

-Sé que viniste a buscar algo aquí, no sé qué es, pero yo te puedo ayudar a conseguirlo… ¿Qué es lo que buscas?

-… Venganza…- susurró con coraje en su voz quebrada.

-¿Contra quién?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-Contra aquellos que provocaron la muerte de todos los que han sido importantes para mí… mi familia- bajó la mirada para ocultar las lágrimas que estaban apunto de brotar de sus ojos.

-¿Sabes quién lo hizo?- preguntó con nerviosismo.

-Sólo sé que fueron magos pertenecientes al concilio de oriente…

-Qué casualidad- suspiró el hombre con una sonrisa-; eso es lo mismo que yo quiero, venganza contra los del concilio. Ellos son personas muy malas que se han apoderado de un mandato alto para dañar a los demás- susurró con verdadera tristeza en sus negros ojos-. Pero nosotros, juntos, podemos cambiar eso-susurró cambiando drásticamente su expresión.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó con mucho interés la pequeña.

-Únete a mí, y cuando sea el momento, juntos podremos tener nuestra venganza…

-Pero, ¿Qué es lo que yo tendría que hacer?; en caso de que me una a usted…

-Solamente me ayudarás a vencer la magia y así podremos vengarnos…

Silencio. ¿Qué podía responder? Daisy sabía que no podría vengarse sola, pero… ¿Qué ganaría con vengarse?, ¿acaso se sentiría mejor? No lo sabía, sólo sabía que algo la impulsaba; tenía sed de venganza… No había otra opción, tenía que vengarse de aquellos que mataron a sus padres, a Dafne y a… a Kanou.

Ahora lo recordaba; ellos lo habían mandado a esa guerra mágica, por su culpa había muerto, los del concilio eran los culpables.

-Acepto- dijo con rabia-, te ayudaré cuando lo necesites.

-Gracias- sonrió el hombre-. Pero te vez muy cansada cariño, sería bueno que te fueras a acostar, mañana nos encargaremos de habituarlos, a ti y a tus guardianes, a una vida social y no te preocupes que ahora estas bajo mis cuidados- le dijo mientras la niña lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.

Ran esperó a que Daisy saliera de la habitación, para buscar acilo en una de los tantos aposentos de la casa; escogió uno que parecía que no había sido abierto durante un largo tiempo. Sacó una vieja llave de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta. Entró.

La habitación estaba muy oscura, lo único que alumbraba era una gran chimenea en donde un fuego negro y blanco se hallaba encendido.

-Jefe- lo llamaron desde una esquina a la que no llegaba luz alguna-. ¿Quién está en la casa?

-Daisy Grayson- susurró con enfado acercándose a la chimenea.

-¡Pero ella está…!

-¿Muerta? Parece ser que te equivocaste. Está viva y ya ha creado hasta guardianes para sus cartas mágicas.

-No se enoje mi señor, mi amo: No importa… la mataré de nuevo y cuantas veces sea necesario- susurró dudoso de que Ran lo perdonara.

-No, no tendrás que matarla; nos puede servir mucho en nuestra venganza… nos ayudará a vencer al concilio y después, cuando ya no nos sea útil… nos desharemos de ella muy fácilmente- dijo sonriendo-, será entonces cuando la mates y todas sus cartas junto con sus guardianes serán totalmente mías…

*************Cinco días después***************

Un leve rechinido indicó que la puerta se abría lentamente para dar paso a una persona, de la cual no se podían distinguir facciones, pues la habitación en la que recientemente había ingresado se encontraba en total penumbra. Sin embargo, sus ojos cafés, que se habían acostumbrado a la actual oscuridad, podían distinguir casi por completo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor.

Ella observo con detenimiento la señorial cama, en la que yacía un joven, del cual no se distinguía nada a excepción de su silueta, lo que daba por entendido que aún se encontraba allí. Él no se movía, y ella llegó al grado de creer que estaba… muerto… pero no, no podía ser, se acercó y pudo notar que respiraba, lo cual le provocó un suspiro de alivio. Localizó rápidamente una lámpara, ubicada en una mesita de noche al lado del lecho del joven, la encendió… entonces pudo contemplar el rostro preocupado del joven ante ella.

El muchacho parpadeo, se levantó y mostró un gesto de alivio, pero también de enfado mientras su alborotado cabello marrón brillaba elegantemente ante la luz artificial que producía lámpara.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó con una palidez sumamente inhabitual en su rostro y continuó aún mas confuso-¿Dónde estamos?

-Me alegro de que hayas despertado, pero me preocupa que no recuerdes ni tu propia habitación…

-¿Qué fue lo qué pasó?-la interrumpió frotándose la frente.

-Te desmayaste en medio de la reunión y….

-¡¿En medio de la reunión? ¡No me digas eso, por favor!-dijo sonrojándose un poco, y trató de levantarse, pero al hacerlo sus fuerzas se desvanecieron y por poco se derrumba en el piso, pero la chica lo detuvo y lo ayudó a sentarse nuevamente en la cama.

-No entiendo que me pasa, pero esto debe parar-aseguró observando detenidamente sus puños apretados, con una fuerza leve, a pesar de que hacía todo lo posible por apretar las manos hasta enterrar las uñas en sus palmas sin obtener algún resultado.

-No es raro que no tengas las fuerzas suficientes para mantenerte en pie… al contrario, me parece totalmente natural…

-Pero yo soy el…

-El jefe de la familia, y debes estar al pendiente de todo, proteger hasta al último miembro, mantenernos unidos, representarnos ante el concilio de magia, ser responsable y bla, bla, bla.

Ella recitó con tal facilidad aquel discurso, como si lo supiera de memoria, mientras el chico bajó la mirada y se sonrojó avergonzado.

-Parece que ya te tengo harta… pero tengo que asumir mis responsabilidades y…

El joven quedó mudo como queriendo decir algo sin encontrar las palabras apropiadas, su rostro indicaba que la desesperación y el nerviosismo estaban a punto de ocasionarle el llanto; a él, que jamás había derramado lágrima alguna frente a los demás, a él, que no debía flaquear ante nada… a él estaban a punto de acabársele los estribos y la paciencia…

-Shaoran, es cierto que has crecido, que eres maduro, responsable y que ya no eres un niño, pero tampoco eres un adulto, sólo tienes dieciséis años. Deberías ocuparte de cosas más sencillas como jugar fútbol, ser popular entre chicos de tu edad, estudiar la preparatoria, deberías ocuparte de vivir tu vida y no los problemas de los demás… preocuparte sólo por ti y por nadie más…

El chico quedó ensimismado, absorto en sus pensamientos, sin poder asegurar si lo que le había dicho la muchacha era cierto o no… la afrontó y miró directamente a su cara: los ojos cafés de la chica mostraban ante todo preocupación, horror, parecía presentir algo; desplazó su mirada al largo y negro cabello de su acompañante, se veía muy bien. En ese momento sintió una punzada en la cabeza, como si se la hubieran atravesado, cerró los ojos con rapidez y se froto las sienes.

-¿Estás bien?- se apresuró queriendo ayudarlo.

-Sí, no te preocupes- aseguró sin abrir los ojos. La jaqueca no le permitía siquiera parpadear.

-Deberías descansar más- sugirió asustada.

-No puedo, tengo que asegurarme de que todo esté bien.

-No creo que puedas hacerlo en estas condiciones. ¿Te duele la cabeza?

-Sí… un poco.

-¿Quieres pastillas para dormir…?

-¡No!, con aspirinas me basta…- dijo decididamente Shaoran.

Ella se levantó y fue a un maletín, donde encontró varios frascos, observó las aspirinas, pero a un lado se encontraban las pastillas para dormir de efecto rápido, dudó un instante y tomó cuatro de las últimas para llevárselas a Shaoran junto con un vaso con agua, llevándose el frasco con ella.

El joven no dudó ni un segundo para tomarse las pastillas sin fijarse en su acompañante. Parpadeó hasta vislumbrar a la chica ante él.

-Gracias Meiling, no se que haría sin tu apoyo…- se quedó atónito al ver el frasco en las manos de su prima, que obviamente no era el de las aspirinas.

-¿Qué fue lo que me diste?- replicó enfadado.

-Pastillas para dormir- sonrió nerviosamente.

-¡¿Qué?, pe-pe-pero, ¿Cómo pudiste?, sabes que tengo que estar despierto…- se quedó mudo, observándola por un largo rato, con furia en los ojos, hasta que su vista comenzó a nublarse y en algunos segundos después, se encontraba siendo arropado cariñosamente por su prima.

-Lo siento Shaoran… pero debes dormir, por lo menos esta noche, de lo contrario puedes morir- explicó como si él la estuviera escuchando- Yo no podría vivir sin ti, porque tú eres la fuerza que me hace existir, sin ti no soy nada… y últimamente, desde que te eligieron como jefe del clan, pude ver mi peor pesadilla tan cercana como nunca antes… el perderte por completo se estaba volviendo ya una realidad… no comes, no cuidas tu salud, has llegado al punto de no dormir, para cuidarnos según tú, como si ningún hechizo o sello de protección fueran suficientes para cuidar esta casa.

Los ojos de Meiling se llenaron de lágrimas ante la posibilidad de la muerte de su primo, pero se tranquilizó al notar que la respiración agitada y enfurecida de su primo se controlaba.

-¡Ay Shaoran!-suspiró con tristeza-Me encantaría ver de nuevo una sonrisa en tu cara, no me importaría quien la provocará… por lo menos no esta vez, porque mi felicidad se fue con la tuya, cuando leíste la carta de Kinomoto. ¿Qué fue lo que esa carta contenía?, ¿Por qué te pusiste tan nervioso y enfadado cuando la leíste?-se detuvo y comenzó a recordar lo que había pasado:

Ella había recogido el correo y lo llevaba entre sus manos, cuando vio a Shaoran bajar aceleradamente por las escaleras, lo cual no le resultaba extraño, pues Kinomoto y él solían enviarse cartas contándose lo que les pasaba, lo hacían desde que su primo había regresado a China, y ese día llegaba la carta de Sakura. El chico se detuvo frente a ella y se sonrojo levemente.

-Lo siento- se disculpó y acto seguido le arrebató las cartas y empezó a leer el remitente de cada una, aventando a el piso las que no le interesaban. Después de descartar casi toda la correspondencia, observó detenidamente la última que quedaba en sus manos, se sonrojó, sus ojos se iluminaron y sus labios formaron una sincera sonrisa, como la de un niño frente a su mayor anhelo.

Abrió la carta con torpeza, pero con alegría e ilusión, comenzó a leer, y poco a poco su expresión desapareció para dejar un rostro con culpa, amargura y melancolía reflejadas.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿hay malas noticias?-preguntó Meiling angustiada.

-Ella estuvo en peligro y fue mi culpa…-Susurró asustado.

-¿Qué es lo que dice la carta?- preguntó ella, pero inmediatamente el rompió el sobre, miró fijamente la carta.

-Será mejor que te olvide- susurró y después rompió la hoja, dejando caer, sin darse cuenta, uno de los pedazos, en el cual Meiling pudo observar una letra que no se parecía mucho a la de Sakura… podría ser de alguien más, pero, ¿de quién?

Shaoran no quiso hablar de la carta, la cual terminó en cenizas.

-¿Qué te pasó aquel día?, ¿Qué era lo que esa carta contenía?- preguntó Meiling volviendo al presente y hablando con un chico aún dormido por el efecto de las pastillas.

La chica acercó una silla a la cama, se sentó y recargo sus brazos y cabeza justo al lado del cuerpo de Shaoran, quedándose dormida en unos segundos.

Él se encontraba en un lugar muy amplio; no reconocía su ubicación. Viró la mirada y se encontró con muchas caras familiares… pero todos estaban siendo atacados por sujetos encapuchados; aquellos individuos tenían atrapados a Kerberos, Yue, Touya, Ruby Moon, Spinel Sun, Eriol, Sakura y hasta a él mismo, todos estaban heridos, pero Sakura estaba siendo atacada con más fuerza.

-¡Sakura!- gritó intentando liberarse para ayudarla, pero sentía cómo lo sujetaban con fuerza; no lo dejaban moverse…

Sakura fue arrojada por un precipicio y luego unos enormes ojos azules lo miraron con decisión; la persona dueña de esa mirada sacó un largo báculo y con él invocó un rayo morado que fue directo por donde Sakura había caído…

-¡Nooo!- gritó mientras todo se volvía oscuro a su alrededor, lo único que podía ver eran esos enormes y profundos ojos azules observándolo con detenimiento.

-¡Shaoran!, ¡Shaoran despierta!- se oían gritos desesperados de varias mujeres a su alrededor.

El chico se despertó, pero no abrió los ojos; se dio cuenta de que había sido un sueño y que había asustado a las personas que estaban a su alrededor.

-Parece ser que ya está bien, solo estaba teniendo una pesadilla, no hay porqué alarmarse- se oyó la voz del viejo médico del clan-. Creo que lo mejor es que lo dejemos descansar y lo libremos de algunas presiones: por ahora todo está bien, así que me marcho…

-Yo lo acompaño a la puerta doctor- se escuchó la voz de la madre de Shaoran.

-¿Qué fue lo que le diste?- se oyó uno de los gritos de una de sus hermanas.

-Pastillas para dormir- susurró Meiling, con pesar en sus palabras.

-Casi lo matas- se hizo escuchar otra de ellas.

-Será mejor que vallamos por algo de agua para cuando despierte- opinó una de ellas y todas las demás asintieron, y se marcharon dejando sola a Meiling en la habitación.

-Lo siento mucho, Shaoran- susurró Meiling, arrodillándose ante la cama y agachando la cara para sofocar sus sollozos con la cama.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- preguntó Shaoran sentándose en la cama.

-¿Estas despierto?- se asustó la joven.

-Sí, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-¿Darte las pastillas?- preguntó mientras Shaoran asentía-. Porque quería que descansaras un poco, te mirabas tan mal, y yo estaba tan asustada de que algo te pasara, que…

-Lo siento- la interrumpió agachando la mirada-. Últimamente quiero dar todo de mi, pero no todo el tiempo puedo, es por eso que no tengo tiempo de descansar; pero te prometo que las cosas van a cambiar, también me daré mi tiempo- sonrió entendiendo la preocupación de su prima.

-Shaoran…- susurró la chica sintiéndose feliz por lo que acaba de escuchar, tal vez no lo cumpliría totalmente, pero algo era algo, por lo menos lo había aceptado-. ¿Quieres algo de desayunar?- preguntó con entusiasmo al oír como su estómago rugía, seguro que Shaoran también tenía hambre.

-Claro- dijo con una sonrisa y acto seguido la chica salió corriendo a conseguir el desayuno.

Pero en realidad él no tenía hambre, se sentía confundido; no recordaba absolutamente nada de lo que había soñado, a excepción de aquellos ojos que aún tenía muy presentes…

Necesitaba aire fresco, así que se vistió y salió sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Pasearía por los alrededores y pensaría un rato… tal vez así se acordaría de su sueño.

Al llegar a la puerta del cerco de la mansión, se encontró con una joven rubia que miraba con detenimiento un papel que llevaba en la mano.

Vestía un uniforme idéntico al que Meiling usaba para ir a la escuela: debía ser una de sus compañeras…

-¿Buscas a Meiling?- preguntó llamando su atención; ella levantó la mirada y acto seguido, Shaoran se encontró sumergido en unos profundos ojos color esmeralda, protegidos por unas largas y espesas pestañas oscuras-… Sakura- susurró sin darse cuenta.

-¿Perdón?- preguntó la chica en inglés y con una expresión de duda. Y entonces el chico notó las facciones occidentales que decoraban aquellos ojos tan parecidos a unos de su pasado.

-No, nada- se exaltó el chico respondiendo en inglés perfecto-. ¿A quién buscas?- preguntó automáticamente.

-A Meiling, soy una compañera de la escuela.

A lo lejos en la ventana de la habitación de Shaoran unos ojos de color café se llenaban de tristeza… primero había sido Sakura, y ahora estaba segura de que sería alguien más, siempre había alguien más…

Pero eso no importaba; todas se iban y ella siempre había estado allí, eso nunca cambiaría, no importaba lo que pasara.

-Mi nombre es Shaoran Li, soy primo de Meiling y también asisto a su misma escuela, pero jamás te he visto ahí.

-Eso es porque soy nueva- sonrió la chica-, me acabo de mudar a Hong Kong, mi nombre es Alice Sheridam…

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Oh, oh! Ese sueño que tuvo Shaoran… ¿de dónde salió? De hecho es una idea que tuve hace mucho, un one shoot que hice cuando estaba en la secundaria (se escucha un largo "u" de distancia), tampoco estoy tan vieja… volviendo al tema… lo quise adaptar a ésta historia porque se me hizo que puede servirme mucho para el final, claro que lo tuve que acortar… Alguien preocupado o alegre por el EriolxSakura?... ¿y los guardianes de Daisy? ¡Tres! Mi favorito es Moonang, ¡es adorable! Perdón por alargar esto, siento que la historia ha abarcado mucho a Daisy, pero es que ella va a tener mucho que ver en la trama, ¿lo sospechan? Por cierto, éste personaje tiene el nombre de mi mejor amiga y cuando vaya desvelando un poco de su personalidad normal, estará completamente basada en ella, ¡Gracias por prestarte a mi historia amiguis! Y perdón si los aburro… ya me voy ToT

**Avances del próximo capítulo**: ¡Por fin se sabrá algo de Tomoyo! ¿Tiene un nuevo amiguito? Vaya que la chica es rencorosa; ¿y nuestra protagonista? Resulta que ya pasó más tiempo y se deja ver lo diferente que su vida es ahora; Daisy recibe una noticia de parte de su guardiana, que la preocupa un poco; Sakura conoce a Grayson; Shaoran tiene trabajo, pero no puede concentrarse y Liz (Alice) se da a la tarea de hablar de cosas que no conoce con su mejor amiga, ¿de dónde saca la cursilería? ¡Ah, sí! Creo que yo la inventé así, jeje…

**Capítulo IV: Otra Oportunidad**


	4. Chapter 4: Otra oportunidad

**Capitulo IV: Otra Oportunidad**

Caminó por los largos y solitarios pasillos de la universidad: era muy tarde, por lo que no era común encontrar alumnos a esa hora. Sólo maestros, que seguían con su trabajo.

Llegó frente a un salón y suspiró cerrando sus azules ojos.

Tocó a la puerta.

-Pase- se oyó desde adentro.

-Buenas tardes, profesor- dijo la joven con una sonrisa forzada, al entrar y localizar con la vista al maestro que se encontraba ahí dentro.

-Buenas tardes, señorita Daidouji. Tome asiento, por favor- dijo el hombre, indicándole el pupitre frente a su escritorio-. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

-He venido a preguntarle sobre mis notas; creo que merezco una calificación más alta…

-Yo no lo creo así, señorita Daidouji- dijo a la joven con decisión y rigidez en sus palabras-. Verá, ésta clase se trata de relaciones humanas y profesionales, y usted, a pesar de que es muy buena en otras áreas… es ésta materia no ha demostrado ser tan eficaz…

-¿Qué puedo hacer para mejorar mi calificación?- preguntó con decisión. De ninguna manera se permitiría reprobar, sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa…

-En éste momento ya no puede hacer nada señorita, pero… puede hacer un "trabajito" y por él le daría puntos extras-aseguró con una sonrisa que Tomoyo juraba, denotaba burla y dobles intenciones.

¿A qué tipo de "trabajito" se refería? Tomoyo se levantó rápidamente y tragó saliva con nerviosismo.

-No me refiero a eso que está pensando, señorita; aunque no lo crea, la ética en mi trabajo es muy importante para mi- el profesor parecía exasperado, obviamente había notado lo que Tomoyo estaba pensando.

-De ninguna manera me atrevería a negarlo, profesor- intentó remediarlo.

-En fin- suspiró con cierta impaciencia-. Lo único que puede mejorar sus notas finales es un ensayo acerca de las relaciones éticas de trabajo, del área que usted prefiera, y, dependiendo de la calidad de su trabajo será la calificación con que la ayude- la miró con detenimiento-. Tiene dos meses para pensar en algo bueno. Señorita Daidouji, no me decepcione, recuerde que le estoy dando una tercera oportunidad muy valiosa y no habrá tiempo para una cuarta.

-Gracias profesor, y discúlpeme por favor.

-Nos veremos el Lunes, señorita Daidouji… ¡ah, sí! Olvidaba decirle que para que la oportunidad que le estoy brindando sea válida, usted deberá asistir a todas mis clases y dar el 100% de usted en ellas, ¿ha comprendido?

-Pero sí lo hago; doy el 100% de mí- aseguró irritada.

-Pues entonces deberá dar el 200%, porque yo no siento que ponga el empeño suficiente- dijo el maestro, y después de observarla con mirada furiosa, bajó la vista a los papeles que tenía enfrente-, ya puede retirarse- susurró.

-Sí, muchas gracias- dijo apretando los dientes, antes de abrir la puerta y cerrarla tras de sí para ingresar al solitario pasillo.

-¿Cómo te fue cariño?- se oyó una voz que parecía provenir de todas partes y de ningún lugar a la vez.

-Terrible… casi lo arruino. ¡Debiste estar ahí! No podía parar de pensar en cosas morbosas…

-¿Quién, tú o él?- volvió a preguntar la voz.

-¡Por supuesto que él!- aseguró mientras caminaba, sin levantar la vista.

-¿Estás segura?- la voz le seguía de cerca mientras ella avanzaba por el pasillo.

-Bueno… tal vez era yo quien creía que él estaba pensando… de cualquier manera, estoy casi segura de que lo hizo, por lo menos una vez- se detuvo, se sentía muy tonta.

-No seas paranoica Tomoyo.

-Es que todos los hombres son iguales, sólo piensan en ése tipo de cosas- levantó la vista para mirar a la persona que aparecía frente a ella.

-¡Auch! Eso duele- dijo el chico mientras se frotaba la parte del pecho donde se encuentra el corazón y hacía ademanes de sufrimiento.

-Lo siento Chris- sonrió ella y el chico la miró con sus claros ojos amielados, devolviéndole la sonrisa, mientras su cabello oscuro brillaba con destellos castaños-. Es hora de irme- dijo ella mientras veía su reloj de muñeca, avanzó y traspasó el pecho del chico con la mano izquierda.

-¡Oye! Sabes que odio eso, ¿por qué lo haces?- preguntó mirando como ella se alejaba.

-Porque me encanta verte enojado- respondió mientras seguía su camino.

-Si sigues molestándome, iré a jalarte los pies mientras duermes- gritó.

-Ni se te ocurra, no quiero que mi madre me encuentre hablando contigo y piense que estoy perdiendo la razón: ella no ve fantasmas…

Había dado la vuelta y se había perdido de la vista de Chris, él suspiró y bajó la mirada: adoraba a esa chica, pero sabía que jamás, ni aunque estuviera vivo, tendría una verdadera oportunidad con ella, y todo por que ella pensaba que los hombres eran todos como el cretino que la había hecho sufrir.

La chica de ojos azules no solía decir mucho sobre él, lo único que sabía era que ese sujeto era un hechicero muy poderoso, y que él, Chris, lo odiaba con toda su alma por haberle hecho daño a SU querida Tomoyo.

Ese era sin duda, un día muy importante para ella; tendría su primera experiencia como maestra practicante en un salón de chicos de doce años. Un trabajo difícil, sobre todo por ser el primero que realizaba, pero no se podía quejar porque era una muy buena oportunidad para demostrar que tenía lo necesario para ser una profesora ejemplar. La clase que impartiría era matemáticas… una gran gota de sudor apareció en su nunca: jamás había sobresalido en esa clase, ¿cómo pretendía enseñársela a un pobre grupo de niños?

Lo único bueno era que tendría un gran apoyo, pues el actual maestro era Yukito: de él podría aprender bastante, incluso, Tsukishiro le había prometido que la ayudaría en todo lo que pudiera.

Además, como su padre y Eriol le habían dicho, ésta era una oportunidad no sólo para darse a notar, sino también para superarse a sí misma y tener experiencia.

Eriol… miró un portarretratos en el escritorio, con una foto de él abrazándola en una de sus primeras citas. Lo tomó y lo abrió dejando caer dos fotografías además de la que lucía al frente.

En las tres fotos se hallaba ella con otras personas, personas que habían sido y seguían siendo muy importantes para Sakura. En el más antiguo de los retratos, estaba acompañada de su hermano, Yukito y… Tomoyo… ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no la veía? Lo único que sabía de ella era que estaba bien, porque de vez en cuando recibía una sencilla carta en la que le informaba lo perfectamente que se encontraba, pero ninguna de los sobres tenía su dirección, teléfono o alguna referencia de dónde podría estar. Se habían separado por completo, triste, pero cierto.

A veces hablaba del tema con Rika, a quien veía seguido en la universidad, pero se cuidaba de no mencionar nada frente a Eriol: él siempre se ponía muy triste al oír hablar de Tomoyo, casi igual de triste de como se ponía ella al escuchar el nombre de él, de Shaoran.

La segunda foto era la que Tomoyo les había tomado el día en que por fin Sakura se había atrevido a decirle de frente lo que sentía por él. En esa imagen ambos lucían radiantes de felicidad, sonrientes, abrazados y muy sonrojados… cuánta diferencia al retrato en que estaba con Eriol.

Además del corte de cabello y la diferencia de edad, estaba la sonrisa: en la foto con Shaoran, era natural y radiante, llena de ilusión, en cambio, con Eriol, sonreía, pero no era lo mismo, le faltaba emoción en sus miradas.

Otra cosa que las diferenciaba, era que en la foto en que estaba con Li, ambos estaban totalmente rojos, y con Hiragizawa lucía normal. Jamás se sonrojaba con Eriol, porque a pesar de que eran novios y se trataban como tales, ella siempre lo había visto como un hermano. Realmente, su relación era casi como una rutina, y nada más.

Pero no quería entristecerse, así que guardó las tres fotos en el portarretratos, dejando al frente la de ella y Eriol.

Comenzó a arreglarse, eligiendo con cuidado lo que usaría, después de todo, la primera impresión cuenta mucho.

-¿Terminarás algún día, monstruo?- se oyó desde la puerta. Sakura dio un respingo.

-Me asustaste hermano- reclamó ella mientras terminaba de acomodarse el cabello y la ropa.

-Si no te apuras, el peluche devorará tu desayuno…- dijo y salió con tranquilidad de la habitación.

Sakura se apresuró todo lo que pudo y bajó corriendo las escaleras. En la cocina encontró a Kero, con el abdomen hinchado, señal de que le habían permitido comer todo lo que su pequeño estomago podía soportar.

-¡Es muy tarde!- gritó Sakura al observar el reloj y darse cuenta de que le quedaba poco tiempo para la hora en que había quedado de llegar a la escuela. Tomó un vaso con leche y un pan tostado.

-¿Quieres que te lleve?- preguntó Touya con una sonrisa.

-Por favor- suplicó ella y se atragantó con el pan, apurándolo con la leche.

A pesar del enorme retrazo, no empezó mal el día, pues la primera clase que daría sería hasta dos horas después del tiempo en que la habían citado, así que podría relajarse un buen rato.

-Así que Touya vino a pasar la semana aquí- susurró Yukito un poco antes de entrar a la clase, Sakura asintió.

-Sí, es que pidió permiso en el trabajo, porque papá le pidió que estuviera conmigo mientras él regresaba de su viaje- dijo mirando al piso, comenzaba a sentirse mareada y Yukito lo notó.

-No te pongas nerviosa, verás que es un grupo muy bueno: todos los chicos son ordenados y educados- la animó el profesor.

-Gracias Yukito- sonrió ella.

Era tiempo, todos los alumnos los estaban esperando dentro. Yukito entró primero y después de informarles que tendrían a una nueva maestra, la llamó para que se presentara.

Ella suspiró muy hondo y entró, de repente sus nervios aumentaron, pero con un vistazo a su amigo supo que tenía la fuerza para hacerlo.

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Kinomoto Sakura y soy una practicante, mi deber es enseñarles. Espero que nos llevemos bien… empecemos- sonrió y escribió su nombre en el pizarrón: profesora Kinomoto no sonó nada mal cuando el grupo la saludó con entusiasmo.

Sujetó con fuerzas el auricular, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo?- preguntó una vocecilla a su lado.

-¿Cómo fue?- preguntó ella, parpadeando sorprendida.

-Pues… no lo sé, fue de repente, creo- respondió la dudosa voz de la joven que se hallaba del otro lado de la línea.

-Pero… Sunang Fire, ¿te has dado cuenta de los problemas que nos puede ocasionar que estés con alguien así?- preguntó incrédula.

-Pero ama, recuerda que también nos puede ayudar…- susurró Sunang.

-¿"Estar con alguien así"? ¿Con quién está?- preguntó la desesperada dueña de la vocecilla mientras se posaba en el regazo de la chica que hablaba por teléfono.

-¡Silencio Wolfri Flower! Sunang, ¿podrías decirme qué ventajas puede traernos el que estés viviendo con el enemigo?- preguntó ella algo enojada, mientras apartaba a la pequeña criatura de blanco y pulcro pelaje.

-Pero Daisy… él no es el enemigo, es tan sólo un chico lindo.

-Bromeas, ¿cierto? O no te has puesto a pensar que la familia Li también pertenece al concilio de oriente- susurró Daisy.

-Lo sé, pero conozco a Shaoran, él no es una mala persona.

-Pero pertenece al concilio, ¿recuerdas qué dice Ran acerca de los que pertenecen al concilio?- preguntó como si le importara mucho la opinión de ese señor, ciertamente no lo despreciaba, pero tampoco lo adoraba. Él había hecho mucho por ella y se lo agradecía, pero en esos cuatro años, había empezado a dudar de todo lo que él le había dicho para convencerla de que estuviera de su parte.

-¡Pero ama! Tian huan también es del concilio, así que vendría siendo también un enemigo, ¿no? Además, tú ya habías aceptado que yo estuviera cerca de Shaoran, aun sabiendo que era un Li, incluso dejaste que yo me quedara en Hong Kong cuando tú te fuiste a Japón…

Eso era verdad, Daisy no se había opuesto cuando Alice había decidido quedarse en China y ella había partido a Japón por órdenes de Tian huan Ran: simplemente la había dejado, porque ahí la miraba feliz, y eso era lo que deseaba para su querida guardiana, que fuera feliz, pero…

-En aquel momento no vivías en su casa…

-Tranquilízate ama, no pasará nada, créeme, él no es malo, además ya sabes que Ran no es totalmente de fiar, nunca nos ha dicho realmente porqué quiere venganza contra los del concilio- se defendió Sunang.

-Alice… esto me preocupa, ya sabes que no sólo es lo que le haya pasado a Ran, también es lo que le hicieron a mi familia. Ya han destruido mi familia tres veces, no quiero una cuarta- susurró con tristeza mientras observaba el dije en forma de flor de margarita que llevaba como una pulsera, jamás se lo quitaba.

-No te preocupes. Li no es así, además, él no tuvo nada que ver con esos asuntos, dale una oportunidad, por favor.

Daisy Grayson meditó un minuto; su guardiana tenía razón y tal vez era ella quien debía ceder y aprender a confiar de nuevo. Lo intentaría.

-Está bien… te… te felicito, pero promete que te vas a cuidar, por favor- suplicó inconscientemente.

Colgó y se dio cuenta de que el temor la invadía, lo desconocido le daba miedo, incluso ignoró a Wolfri Flower, quien pedía a gritos un informe detallado sobre lo que había dicho Alice.

-Silencio, Libi, ¿Qué no ves que te pueden oír los vecinos?- susurró ella mientras subía las escaleras; se le había hecho muy tarde esperando la llamada de Alice, y mucho más aún, cuando ella le informó sobre su noviazgo con Li Shaoran, el jefe de su clan (el de los Li).

Se lamentó de haber permitido que Liz se quedara a vivir en Hong Kong cuando ella, Mamoru y Libi se mudaron al Japón, a ese pequeño distrito llamado Tomoeda, por órdenes de Ran, ¿para qué? Aún no lo sabía; apenas llevaba un mes en ese lugar, y no tenía ni idea de qué estaba haciendo ahí; Tian huan sólo le había dicho algo así como "Necesito tener gente en ese lugar, por si algo sale mal", y luego la había apurado para que se fuera.

Pero la verdad era que no le desagradaba vivir en ese lugar; era tranquilo y no se sentían muchas presencias mágicas. Eso sí, había unas cuatro o cinco presencias que le llamaban mucho la atención, pero de esas personas, solo había identificado a un hombre, y porque estaba demasiado cerca de ella, es decir, se lo había topado en su nueva vida, pero, por los demás no se preocupaba, no le interesaba averiguar quiénes eran.

Ya no le interesaba tanto la venganza: en cuatro años, había madurado y olvidado: aún sentía rencor, pero ya no le hallaba caso a la afamada venganza. La espera, o tal vez las experiencias, había apaciguado su sed de justicia.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien, no tenía ningún motivo para estar en contra de la relación de su guardiana y uno de los Li, después de todo ella jamás había tratado al chico; lo había visto escasas tres o cuatro veces y sólo de lejos, él no la conocía, jamás la había visto, y ella no le podía cargar acusaciones de cosas que él no había hecho.

Además, ella ya había supuesto que algo así pasaría, desde hacia mucho tiempo atrás, pues Alice siempre se había mostrado muy interesada en ese muchacho, y luego, unos días antes de que ella partiera a Japón, Sunang le había confesado que tenía un noviazgo con el muchacho y que estaba muy entusiasmada con él. En cierta parte, el verla así de feliz, la había motivado a dejar que se quedara en China, pero también había influido el parecido que tenía su guardiana con su querida hermana Dafne.

Jamás se había impuesto a una decisión de su hermana, porque ella siempre fue muy sabia, y por eso, nunca dudó de ella, y no podía si quiera pensar en dudar de Alice.

Pero, por sobre todos sus dilemas, si su sed de venganza ya estaba saciada, ¿qué podía haber que se interpusiera en la relación? No había motivos. Y el miedo que sentía, tendría que apaciguarse, para poder encontrar la verdadera paz y felicidad.

Se alistó rápidamente, si quería llegar por lo menos a la clase de Matemáticas, debía apresurarse. Realmente no le interesaba mucho la escuela en esos momentos, pero sabía que era su responsabilidad, y, ¡ya qué! Tomó su mochila y corrió por las escaleras.

-¿Ya te vas?- preguntó Wolfri Flower aleteando con sus alas blancas.

-Sí, Libi- solía llamarle Libi porque el nombre se le hacía más corto y menos complicado.

-No es justo, ustedes se van desde temprano y me dejan sola en ésta casa tan aburrida, ¿por qué no puedo ir con usted a la escuela o con Mamoru al trabajo?- preguntó tristemente mirando el piso con sus brillantes y grises ojos. Daisy sonrió, los berrinches de Libi le resultaban muy graciosos.

-No puedes ir, y lo sabes; todos se asustarían si te vieran, porque eres muy diferente a cualquier animal que una persona sin magia haya visto antes- dijo con paciencia, y sonriendo se despidió con un ademán y salió con delicadeza y desgano de la casa.

Llegó corriendo a la escuela, en realidad era muy tarde, pero el maestro de Matemáticas era muy amable y comprensivo, no dudaba que la dejara entrar, aun cuando llegaba quince minutos tarde a su clase.

Al llegar al salón, tocó la puerta y le pareció un poco extraño que una voz femenina la dejara pasar, jamás la había escuchado. Abrió y se encontró siendo observada atentamente por todo el grupo, el profesor Tsukishiro y un par de ojos verde esmeralda que le recordaron inmediatamente a su hermana.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó la dueña de los ojos esmeralda, después de haberse enterado, por los susurros de algunos de sus compañeros, que ella era parte del grupo.

-D-Daisy Grayson- respondió dudosa.

-Bueno, Daisy Grayson, yo soy tu nueva maestra de matemáticas, mi nombre es Kinomoto Sakura, espero que nos llevemos bien- dijo la joven mientras se acercaba y estrechaba la mano de la alumna.

Sakura pudo notar que durante el resto de la clase, Daisy la miraba incrédula: no le había quitado los ojos de encima y eso le había provocado un poco de nerviosismo; había algo en ese par de ojos azules que le inspiraba desconfianza, parecían ser más maduros de lo que debían ser, y le recordaban un poco a la mirada de Eriol cuando estaban en la primaria.

Al final de la clase, todos los alumnos y Yukito salieron con rapidez, era la hora del descanso y al parecer todos tenían algo que hacer para despejar sus mentes.

-¿No vendrás a almorzar?- preguntó Yukito con una sonrisa.

-No, no tengo hambre- aseguró Sakura.

-Bueno, de cualquier manera te guardaré algo. Debes alimentarte bien y además, estoy seguro de que te encantará la comida que venden aquí: ¡es deliciosa!- festejó Tsukishiro y después de decirle donde sería la próxima clase, se despidió de ella y se destinó hacía la cafetería.

Sakura suspiró y se dedicó a borrar la pizarra.

-Usted es una buena maestra- se escuchó un susurro detrás de Kinomoto, el cual la hizo estremecerse del susto-. Aunque tiene algunos errores.

La joven maestra viró la vista para encontrarse con un par de enormes y profundos ojos azules que la miraban con curiosidad. La alumna se acercó al pizarrón y borró algunos dígitos de una ecuación para después corregirla con una caligrafía perfecta.

-¿Por qué no mencionaste el error en clase?- preguntó Sakura mirando a la dueña de los ojos que la habían acechado toda la clase.

-Usted es amiga del profesor Tsukishiro, ¿verdad?- Daisy evadió el tema, al parecer no quería hablar de una ecuación que sólo había utilizado para iniciar una conversación.

-Sí- respondió Sakura: ahora se sentía más nerviosa que antes, era como un presentimiento que invadía hasta el lugar más recóndito de su mente, dejando que la abordara un leve escalofrío, que la recorría y le impedía moverse.

Daisy pareció notarlo y apartó su impactante mirada de los nerviosos ojos de la joven maestra.

-Lo siento- susurró avergonzada.

De repente, Sakura se dio cuenta de que el temor que acababa de sentir era ilógico: ¡por Dios!, ¡no estaba frente a un monstruo, sino frente a una niña de doce años! Y por más extraña que fuera su mirada, sólo era eso, una mirada.

-No… no te preocupes, fue mi falta: no debí de haber reaccionado así- dijo imaginando como debía de haber lucido y después, al recordar el cumplido que le había hecho, agradeció con sinceridad.

La niña sonrió y la miró con… ¿cariño? Después de eso se dio la media vuelta y salió del aula con rapidez. Sakura dudó sobre el significado de lo que acababa de suceder.

De algo sí estaba segura: esa mirada que al principio le causó nerviosismo, ahora le parecía muy cálida.

¡Bueno! Eso podía servirle de lección, a ver si para la próxima recordaba que las cosas no son lo que parecen; tal vez la niña jamás había tratado de intimidarla, podría ser otra cosa, pero, ¿qué?

Suspiró y miró por la ventana más cercana a su posición… algo lo tenía realmente preocupado, pero ahora no tenía tiempo para ocuparse en cosas tan absurdas como lo que estaba pensando, así que comenzó a observar los papeles que tenía enfrente.

Los documentos se trataban de una reunión, pero para ser honesto consigo mismo, aún no lograba entender ni "X" de lo que ahí se encontraba escrito. Toda la mañana había estado pensando en ella… más bien en ellos.

Pasó una de sus manos firmes por entre sus marrones cabellos y decidió que no podía hacer nada ese día, pero justo cuando estaba pensando escabullirse un rato, alguien tocó a la puerta del salón.

Suspiró con decepción y cansancio, y pidió que entraran.

-¡Hola Shaoran!—gritó una joven de rubia melena mientras portaba su amplia sonrisa al entrar.

-¿Alice?- se impresionó-, pensé que hoy entrenarías con Meiling… ¿dónde está ella?

La chica se acercó mientras los rizos de su ondulado y largo cabello acariciaban la pálida piel de sus hombros al descubierto.

-Pues… no sé donde está Meiling: hace una hora me pidió que la esperara en el patio de la casa, pero no ha aparecido, así que decidí venir a visitarte.

Ahí estaba una de sus grandes preocupaciones, pensó mientras observaba como la chica ojeaba los documentos que él no había podido entender. Alice, o Liz, como la llamaban la mayoría de sus amiguitos, a los cuales Shaoran odiaba, era su más reciente novia, y también la más problemática. Era una chica alegre y, ciertamente, hiperactiva, al grado de casi volverlo loco.

Pero el mayor problema referente a ella no era que fuese algo incontrolable, sino que no tenía ningún dominio sobre la magia: era una persona común, sin más magia que la de sus ojos, que lograban hipnotizarlo con una sola mirada. Su bello rostro hacía una simetría maravillosa y cada uno de sus adornos iba perfecto con los demás.

Pero lo más hermoso era su mirada. ¡Ah! Sus ojos: eran profundos y de un verde esmeralda que brillaban como un único lucero en la noche más sombría jamás vista por el hombre, y su piel era más blanca que todas las perlas que él había visto en su vida, más clara aún que la nieve y tibia como un cálido amanecer.

Pero, siendo sincero consigo mismo, no era por su belleza que estaba con ella, sino por el recuerdo; el recuerdo de alguien a quien no podía olvidar, una persona a la que había tratado de borrar de su mente desde hacía ya casi seis años, pero aún no lo lograba y eso le dolía, pues no era honesto con Liz, le demostraba amor, pero en sus adentros lamentaba que fuese disimulado. Le mentía igual que había hecho con todas las otras a las que había conocido antes de apegarse más a ella.

-… y perdóname que te lo diga, yo sé que él es de tu entera confianza, pero creo que ella se ha lamentado, y aún sabiéndolo él no deja de buscarla…- dijo la rubia y Shaoran se dio cuenta de que en los últimos minutos ella había pronunciado un montón de palabras que no habían llegado a sus oídos. La chica lo miró extrañada y suspiró volviendo a sonreír-. No has escuchado nada de lo que te he contado, ¿verdad?

-No, lo siento, es que estaba pensando en los papeles que me enviaron del concilio- mintió apenado.

-Excusas hay muchas…- aseguró mientras se bajaba del escritorio que le había servido de asiento, se acercó a la puerta y guiñando un ojo lo miró sonriente- ya te enterarás luego, por ahora ocúpate de tus asuntos que yo me ocuparé de los demás… See ya' later, my darling!

¡Cielos!, cómo odiaba que le hablara en inglés, lo hacía sentir incómodo. ¿Ocuparse de sus asuntos? Sí, realmente tenía mucho que hacer: el informe del concilio constaba de más de ciento cincuenta hojas, de las cuales no había leído ni siquiera la primera. Mientras que sus pensamientos no lo gobernaran, lograría avanzar bastante, y realmente oraba por que su mente se mantuviera sólo en su trabajo; ser jefe del clan ya era demasiado difícil sin ninguna interrupción.

Shaoran trataba de seguir con su trabajo, así que, ella no tenía otra opción más que buscar a la impuntual de su amiga.

Caminó por la casa. Era tan grande que, a pesar de que la había visitado desde hacía años, todavía se perdía. Definitivamente eso era un problema, en especial desde que, después de que su ama se había ido a vivir al Japón y la había dejado sola en Hong Kong, Shaoran la había hecho su novia y la había llevado a vivir con él y su familia en esa enorme mansión.

Aún recordaba la ocasión en que ella "había descubierto que Shaoran y su clan eran hechiceros", aunque, claro, ella lo sabía desde que Ran se lo había dicho a su ama. Había sido una vez en que les habían encargado un trabajo en equipo: Meiling, Shaoran y ella, estaban juntos. La tarea la hicieron en casa de los Li, y cuando Sheridam fue al baño, escuchó y sintió algo extraño… siguió el sonido y, ¡voila! Estaba frente a un ritual mágico. No pasó desapercibida, así que le costó mucho trabajo fingir que le impresionaba que la magia existiera, sobre todo si tomaba en cuenta que ella estaba hecha de pura magia. Pero se lo creyeron.

En adelante, Meiling y Liz, tuvieron algo más que las unía, pues ahora, ante los ojos de Shaoran, ambas estaban enteradas de lo que pasaba en su familia, y, según él, ninguna de las dos tenía magia, y por tanto estaban desprotegidas. Fue así como se acercaron más, y con el paso del tiempo, después de una de las innumerables relaciones fallidas del jefe del clan Li, ellos dos se volvieron novios, y ahora ya llevaban alrededor de un mes con su noviazgo.

Buscó a Meiling por toda la casa, y la encontró, pero no estuvo muy segura que fuera una buena idea interrumpirla…

Los ojos cafés de la chica miraban nerviosos el rostro canela frente a ellos. El chico de piel morena y ojos castaños que estaba acariciando sus negros cabellos, le susurraba algo al oído:

-Te quiero, y no me importa lo que digan los demás- dijo mientras se alejaba un poco de ella, quien sintió la necesidad de echarse a sus brazos y juguetear con los castaños cabellos del joven.

-Pero… es que… yo…- ¿cómo le diría que lo único que la unía a él era la pasión?

-Por favor, Meiling, dame una oportunidad y verás como lo olvidas, yo te ayudaré a olvidarlo…- dijo él mientras le besaba el dorso de la mano.

-Lo que hubo entre nosotros fue una equivocación, y no estoy segura de que continuar sea lo mejor…- susurró ella, pero no pudo resistir y besó los labios del chico.

-Meiling…

-Lo siento, Sorata, esto no funcionará- dijo ella con aflicción mientras se separaba de sus musculosos y cálidos brazos. Lo miró a los ojos y no estuvo segura de lo que estaba sintiendo: un dolor de estómago la invadió y cuando sus pupilas comenzaron a irritarse, supo que debía salir de ahí antes de soltarse llorando.

Meiling se dio la media vuelta y salió, siendo seguida por una silenciosa Alice, de quien no había dado cuenta alguna.

Miró por la ventana de su auto. Estaba esperando a su novia, Sakura: había ido a recogerla de su primer día de trabajo y se preguntaba si le habría ido bien.

Llevaban mucho tiempo siendo novios, al grado de que algunos de sus amigos se burlaban preguntándoles cuándo sería la boda. Pero él no estaba seguro de querer casarse con Sakura.

Alguien tenía domado su corazón, y, aunque él lo lamentaba profundamente, esa persona no era la joven Kinomoto. En su mente sólo gobernaban un par de ojos azules que lo llenaban de rabia y agonía.

Rabia… porque lo había abandonado sin darle una razón: agonía porque cada día era más difícil, sabiendo que ya no la veía, y que probablemente jamás la encontraría de nuevo.

Muchas veces pensó en ir a buscarla, pero había dos promesas que lo sujetaban a ese lugar.

A Sakura le había prometido que jamás la dejaría sola, no después de que ambos habían sido abandonados de una manera cruel y sin ofrecer explicaciones.

Pero a veces pensaba que quizás él no tenía ningún derecho de quejarse. Había algo que le hacía pensar que Tomoyo había tenido una muy buena razón, pues ella no era una de las personas que se alejaban sólo porque sí.

Tampoco Shaoran era así, pero el abandono en que había dejado a la pobre de Sakura, era, sin duda, un acto de la más vil cobardía.

La había abandonado justo después de que ella había sido atacada por su culpa, y ni siquiera contestaba las cartas que le enviaban, a nadie, ni aún a Yamazaki, de quien alguna vez se había proclamado su mejor amigo.

La segunda promesa era la que le había hecho a Touya, y en esos momentos no tenía intención de quebrantar su palabra: por más que le doliese, sabía que ir a buscar a Daidouji no le aseguraba que ella regresaría con él. El tiempo cambia mucho a las personas y quizá ella había cambiado demasiado.

-¡Hola Eriol!- gritó la muchacha de ojos esmeralda mientras se subía al auto en el asiento del copiloto.

-¿Cómo te fue?- preguntó él, tratando de sonar lo más entusiasta que podía.

-Perfecto- sonrió mientras se acercaba para besarlo.

Siempre había un segundo camino y otra carrera que le podría aceptar con gusto.

La joven rubia abrazó con cierta compasión a la triste trigueña frente a ella.

-Me siento muy confundida- susurró la dueña del par de ojos almendrados, que derramaban lágrimas desconsoladas.

-Lo entiendo: lo que pasó entre tú y Sorata fue algo precipitado, pero no debes tener miedo de él…

-No tengo miedo- aseguró secando sus ojos- es que no estoy segura de si quiero a Sora ó…

-O si aún estás enamorada de ese chico del que me contaste- terminó dudosa. Meiling había mencionado muchísimo a ese muchacho del que se había enamorado hacía algunos años, pero jamás le había querido decir quien era.

-Es que… aprecio mucho a Sorata pero no sé si es lo suficiente, además… aún no estoy lista para tener otra relación que seguramente fracasará por culpa mía…

-Tú no has tenido la culpa, si no funcionó es sólo porque él no era el indicado.

-Hay que afrontar la realidad, Liz… el amor no es para mí…

-En eso te equivocas: el amor es para todos. Por eso debes intentarlo de nuevo con Sorata…

-Pero yo…

-El amor quiere entrar de nuevo a tu vida, si tú no le dejas la puerta abierta, no tendrá otra solución que irse y probablemente regresar mucho después; no dejes que luego sea demasiado tarde… tal vez éste sea tu tiempo… sólo dale otra oportunidad…

**Notas de la autora:** ¿Qué líos trae Meiling con Sorata? ¿Amor o simple pasión? ¿Y Daisy, qué cosa es esa de querer suplantar a Dafne con Sakura? ¿Sakura y Eriol de novios? Vaya que es raro escribir eso, y más lo de Shaoran con Liz, ¿acaso todo el mundo remplaza a todos? ¡Ups! Creo que esa es mi culpa… ¡Perdón! Bueno, quería aprovechar para agradecerles a mis amigos del alma, Daisy, Shito, Samara, Di y Samantha: ¡Gracias por leer mi historia y ayudarme con ella! Por cierto, Samara y yo hicimos un fic juntas, está medio macabro, la idea fue suya y yo nada más lo escribí con un poquito de miel, al cabo que no soy cursi… jeje, si quieren leerlo se llama "Algo qué decirte antes de que te vayas", Daisy le puso el nombre y le dio el visto bueno, ojalá a ti también te guste… ¡Hasta luego!

**Avances del próximo capítulo:** Ran es liderado por alguien más, ¿quién podrá ser?; Los papeles del concilio anuncian problemas, ¿qué es la bitácora de Bacon?; Tomoyo tiene algo qué hacer y eso no le agrada para nada, además, todos se comportan raro a su alrededor, ¿qué les pasa?; Ieran Li ejerce presión sobre su hijo y Liz comienza a reflexionar sobre lo que siente por él, y viceversa; Sakura se encuentra con algo que no esperaba y Meiling vuelve a las andadas con Sorata… ¿realmente existe el destino? ¿De verdad todos tenemos un camino escrito del que no podemos huir?

**Capítulo V: Cosa del Destino**


End file.
